


You're Not Alone

by Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Histoire triste, Kiichi est là pour Kimishita même s'il ne peut pas le voir, Kiichi veut l'aider, Kiichi veut le protéger, Kimishita n'est pas seul, Kimishita veut tout régler par lui même, M/M, Pardon, Tragédie, ne me frappez pas, peut finir en amour a la fin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9/pseuds/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9
Summary: C'est dans les pires moments que l'on se rend compte que nous ne sommes pas seul...





	1. Symptômes

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris et invente ces histoires par plaisir, l'oeuvre originale et les personnages appartiennent à Yasuda Tsuyoshi.

     — Bien, la séance d'entraînement est terminé, la voix du coach Nakazawa se fit entendre juste après que le sifflet eut retentit. Rangez les ballons, changez-vous et rentrez vous reposer. Demain soir, même heure. Bonne soirée à tous.

     — Merci et à demain coach ! dit toute l'équipe.

     Mizuki se mit derrière Kimishita et lui tapota l'épaule, faisant se retourner l'homme en question.

     — Belle passe aujourd'hui Kimishita, tout en disant ça, il avait levé son pouce en l'air mais toujours avec son air impassible, voir littéralement idiot. La balle à bien 'Zooomer', elle était parfait.

     — Je comprend jamais rien à tes mots bizarre, répondit Kimishita, l'air aussi énervé et lassé que d'habitude. Capt'ain, le jour où tu parlera comme il faut, je crois que ce jour là il y aura une tempête de neige.

     — Porte pas malheur Kimishita ! cria Haibara de l'autre bout du terrain. Si il neige il va faire froid et ça risque de geler encore plus le cerveau de Mizuki.

     Puis, s'en suivit du rire très spécial du petit homme. Kimishita remua la tête de gauche à droite et se dit qu'il était vraiment bien entouré. Mizuki comme à son habitude, n'avait absolument rien compris à la conversation et se mit juste à sourire comme un idiot et de partir ranger les quatre ballons qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Une fois le terrain vide de tout le matériel de foot, tous partirent se changer dans leurs vestiaire. Kimishita, comme à son habitude se changeait à côté d'Ooshiba. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils se mettaient à côté ces deux là, ils passaient tout leurs temps à se battre et s'insulter. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de places libres dans le vestiaire mais non.. Ils se mettaient à côté. Non vraiment, personne ne comprenait.

     Et comme d'habitude, juste un regard de Kimishita vers Ooshiba et la bataille commençait.

     — Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, troufion ! commença à crier le roux.

     — Ton imbécillité, répondit le brun avec un regard légèrement amusé. Non, c'était plutôt un regard moqueur.

     — Hé ! Répète un peu pour voir !

     Ooshiba l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise à moitié ouverte et leva le poing en l'air mais Kimishita, lui, se contenta de de le regarder, toujours une once de moquerie dans les yeux.

     — T'as mis ton maillot à l'envers, abruti.

     Avant que l'information atteigne le cerveau du roux, Kimishita se dégagea se son étreinte et ferma sa propre chemise, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer à cause du grand idiot à côté de lui.

     — Je le savais déjà ! essaya de faire croire Ooshiba.

     — Mais bien sûr, dit Kimishita en roulant les yeux.

     L'équipe toute entière était déjà en train de rire, Haibara à moitié par terre tordu de rire comme à son habitude. Kimishita finit de s'arranger et commença à se diriger vers la porte du vestiaire pendant qu'Ooshiba se battait pour remettre son maillot dans le bon sens. Kimishita jeta un regard en arrière, vérifia si il n'avait rien oublié puis ouvrit la porte pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

  


     La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la pièce et Kimishita s'engouffra à l'intérieur chaud du magasin. Son vieux sortit de derrière le rideau séparant le magasin de la côté maison.

     — Ah, Atsushi, Okaeri, sourit son père.

     — Tadaima, répondit il simplement en enlevant ses chaussures.

     Il passa à côté de son père et commença à monter les escaliers puis il entra dans sa chambre, une petite pièce meublée d'un petit lit, un petit bureau et des étagères pleines de livres en tout genre. Il y avait juste la place pour faire peut-être quatre petits pas avant d'atteindre la fenêtre à l'autre bout, mais cela suffisait au brun qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une grande pièce si personne ne venait. Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche habituelle du soir. Une fois fini, il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'une sorte de pyjama avec des motifs rouges grotesques. Kimishita entra ensuite dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau pour faire les quelques exercices qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain. Il mit donc ses lunettes sur son nez et se plongea dans ceux-ci.

     Environ une demie heure plus tard, il ferma ses livres et poussa un soupir tout en s'étirant. Son portable se mit à sonner mais il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait être alors il décrocha.

     — Bonsoir Kimishita, dit une voix assez grave.

     — 'Soir coach., reconnut aussitôt Kimishita. Un problème?

     — Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai réfléchis et je préfère vous laissez l'après-midi tranquille. Donc il n'y a pas entraînement demain, il prit soudain une voix un peu moins assuré. J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde, sauf une personne qui veut pas décrocher.

     — Kiichi.. répondit machinalement Kimishita.

     Le coach soupira.

     — Oui.. Je l'ai appelé trois fois et je tombe que sur sa messagerie. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de-

     — De l'appeler et le lui dire? il le coupa. Non c'est bon, je vais le faire.

     — Merci Kimishita, bonne soirée et à jeudi.

     — Ouais.

     Le coach raccrocha. Kimishita allait tuer cet imbécile et songea d'abord à l'appeler plus tard mais il se résigna en pensant qu'il oublierais peut-être et finalement il chercha dans son répertoire et trouva «Baka Kiichi». Il appuya sur le nom et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Et finalement.. «Ouais, vous êtes sur les messages du beau et talentueux Ooshiba Kiichi. Laissez un message et si jamais vous en valez le coup, je vous rappellerais. Ciao !» Biip.

     — CIAO MON CUL ! cria Kimishita en guise de message vocale.

     Il raccrocha rageusement et bougea sa jambe nerveusement, il était encore plus énervé.. Il attendit deux petites minutes et recommença l'appel. Un bip, deux bip, Trois bip, quatre bip, cinq bip... Si jamais il décroche pas, il allait vraiment le tue-

     — Qu'est ce que tu veux, connard, dit une voix légèrement riante de l'autre côté du combiné.

     — Ça t'arrive de répondre aux gens ! cria Kimishita d'un voix énervé.

     Au lieu de crier après Kimishita, le roux se mit à rire, un putain de fous rire.

     — Qu'est ce qui te fais marrer, enculer !!

     — Hahaha, j'ai.. j'ai haha, essaya de dire Ooshiba entre ses rires. J'ai écouté ton message voc.. vocale haha !

     — Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ton putain de répondeur est pourris !

     — No-Non haha juste pour te faire chier je vais le laisser, continua de rire l'idiot.

     Le roux s'arrêta doucement de rire puis demanda d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

     — Bon, pourquoi tu m'as appelé, abruti.

     — Le coach t'as appelé trois fois et tu ne lui à pas répondu, se rappela Kimishita.

     Ooshiba semblait réfléchir car il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

     — Ah, c'était lui, 'savais pas.

     — Si t'avais répondu tu l'aurais su ! Abruti !

     — Ta gueule. Et comment tu sais qu'il m'a appelé? demanda-t-il.

     — T'es plus con que je le pensais... Kimishita se massa le front. Il m'a appelé pour dire que demain, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement. Il veut qu'on se repose après les cours. Mais comme tu répondais pas, il m'a demandé de t'appeler.

     — Ah. dit-il simplement. De toute façon, je voulais pas venir demain donc ça m'arrange.

     Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes puis le plus grand dit d'une voix agacé.

     — Bon c'est bon. C'est tout ce que tu voulais où tu compte me faire chier encore toute la soirée.

     — Ferme-là ! Et la prochaine fois, répond à ceux qui t'appellent, abruti !

     — Ouais, dit il mais sa voix disait le contraire puis il dit d'une voix souriante. Ciao !

     Kimishita raccrocha en entendant l'autre rire comme un idiot. _Enfoiré !_ Pensa-t-il.

     Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était. 19H06, il devait demander à son père si il voulait commander où si Kimishita cuisine quelque chose. Alors il se leva et descendit voir son père qui était au comptoir du magasin à trier des papiers.

     — Pa', dit-il.

     Son père se retourna et lui sourit pour dire qu'il l'écoutait.

      — Tu veux que je commande un truc ou tu veux que je fasse un plat en particulier?

     — Non laisse Atsushi, je vais faire quelque chose à manger.

     — Et remettre le feu à la cuisine.. répondit Kimishita d'un air las.

     Le plus vieux se mit à rire.

     — C'est vrai, alors commande un petit truc. Tu as l'air assez fatigué alors te dérange pas, commande une pizza ou ce que tu veux, lui sourit son père.

     Puis il se mit à tousser. Une toux différente de celle où on avale de travers ou quand la gorge nous gratte. Une toux assez rauque.

     — Tu vas bien? demanda Kimishita.

     — Oui, ne t'inquiète p-, il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase car sa quinte de toux revenait un peu plus fort.

     — Je m'inquiète un peu quand même. Tu as pris un coup de froid?

     Son père toussa encore un peu et réussit à lui répondre.

     — Sûrement. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, en ce moment je me sens un peu vaseux, c'est que je doit commencer à être malade. Mais dans quelques jours ça ira mieux, il lui sourit d'un de ses sourires rassurant et se remit à trier les dernières feuilles qui restaient sur le bureau. Je ferme le magasin dans quelques minutes, tu peux aller commander à manger en attendant.

     — Très bien.

     Kimishita retourna dans la partie maison, attrapa le combiné familial et composa le numéro d'une pizzeria pas très loin du quartier. Il commanda ce qu'il prenait d'habitude et raccrocha.

     Environ 20 minutes après, la commande était arrivée et le magasin fermé. Le père et le fils étaient passés à table et avaient presque finis de manger quand la quinte de toux du père recommença. Il essaya de boire un peu mais ça ne marcha pas.

     — Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda Kimishita un peu plus inquiet. Tu veux aller voir un médecin demain ?

     — Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un début de grippe voilà tout. Pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin pour ça.

     — Tu sais pas si c'est une grippe ! Si ça se trouve c'est un peu plus grave que ça...

     Son père lui sourit gentiment, calma une autre toux qui venait de surgir et lui répondit d'une voix apaisante.

     — Atsushi, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est sûrement rien de grave. Tu dramatises trop.

  


     Cette nuit là, Kimishita eut un peu de mal à s'endormir. Entendre son père tousser à presque s'arracher les poumons était un vrai supplice.. Il était allé le voir une fois mais son père lui avait une nouvelle fois dit que ce n'était rien, qu'un peu de sirop pour la toux allait tout arranger. Et pourtant, le résultat était le même avant et après la prise du médicament.

     Kimishita était réveillé bien avant que le réveil sonne. Et une fois que l'alarme se fit entendre, Kimishita le laissa sonner quelques secondes avant de se résigner à l'éteindre. Il avait dormi quoi, Trois heures? Trois heures et demi? Pas assez en tout cas.

     Quand il est parti ce matin là, son père lui avait laissé un mot sur le frigo: Je pars faire quelques courses, à ce soir mon fils. _Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un médecin.._ Avait-il pensé à la vue de ce mot.

  


     Plus les jours passaient, et plus des symptômes bizarre arrivaient. Au début ce n'était qu'une toux qui devait être 'passagère', mais bientôt il y eut plus. Au bout d'une semaine, une perte d'appétit surgit de nulle par. Peut importe ce qu'il y avait à manger, le père de Kimishita ne mangeait que très peu, voir des fois pas du tout. En moins de deux semaines, il avait perdu environ une dizaine de kilos.. Et encore plus inquiétant, il ne faisait que dormir pratiquement. Quand Kimishita n'allait pas à l'école, c'était lui qui gardait le magasin pendant que son père dormait. Et le matin, c'était encore lui qui faisait l'ouverture du magasin car son père n'arrivait pas à se lever. Pas comme avant en tout cas. Lui qui était bien matinale avant, il à de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin. Il était aussi essoufflé pour rien parfois. Arrivé en haut des marches, il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Ce qui n'apaisait pas l’inquiétude de son fils...

     Kimishita se promit que si ça n'évoluerait pas dans quelques jours, il allait le traîner chez un médecin, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

 


	2. Chute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien arriver à Meiji Kimishita ? Pourquoi a-t-il tous ces symptômes? Atsushi est de plus en plus inquiet à propos de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il faut savoir aussi que j'ai "donné" des prénoms pour certains personnages, ceux dont on ne connaissait pas les prénoms.
> 
> Le Prénom du père de Kimishita est Meiji.  
> Les Prénom du père et de la mère de Kiichi sont Kintaro et Kaya  
> Le Prénom de la sœur de Kiichi est Shino
> 
> Voilà voilà. j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

     Deux semaines et deux jours étaient passés depuis le début des symptômes bizarres du père de Kimishita et son état ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. La toux s'était un peu atténuée. Pendant la journée, il ne toussait pas beaucoup mais arrivé la nuit, il se décrochait limite les poumons.. Kimishita passait la plupart des nuits à l'écouter se faire mal aux poumons, ne sachant pas quoi faire... Il voulait l'aider mais.. Comment.. 

     Kimishita s'est réveillé vendredi, plus fatigué que jamais et avait remercié mentalement le coach d'avoir planifié l'entraînement du soir pour cette semaine. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire ce matin..  Donc il se leva et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller son père qui avait enfin réussi à dormir après s'être décroché ses deux poumons. Le vendredi, le magasin ouvrait plus tard donc, Kimishita n'eut pas besoin de faire l'ouverture à la place de son père.

     Une fois qu'il eut fini de se préparer et de manger, il sortit de la maison, toujours aussi silencieux. A huit heures du matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui faisait plaisir à Atsushi. Le calme était bon pour ses oreilles en ce moment. Entre ses coéquipiers qui braillaient à chaque instant (il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi excités et bruyants en ce moment..) et les quintes de toux de son père. Le calme lui faisait du bien. Il est arrivé à Seiseki High School, déserté, à l'exception de quelques étudiants matinaux, comme lui. Il ouvrit son casier et le remplit de tous les cahiers et livres dont il avait besoin pour la journée.

 

     — Anou, Kimishita-Senpai.. 

     Kimishita sortit de sa rêverie et sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix à côté de lui. Il se retourna et aperçut un Tsukamoto un peu mal à l'aise, un Kurusu apeuré et un Kazama, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Kimishita claqua la langue.

     — Qu'est ce que vous voulez. 

     Kazama poussa Kurusu vers le brun. Kurusu se tordit les mains et commença à balbutier. 

     — Et bien je... euh... on... enfin..

     — Accouche ! lui cria Kimishita.

     Kurusu se crispa et ne dit rien, mort de peur. Kazama se mit à rire comme un âne et Tsukamoto soupira et parla à sa place.

     — Est ce que tu peux l'aider à faire ces devoirs. Enfin... Juste l'aider à le faire comprendre ou.. un truc comme ça.. dit Tsukamoto assez mal à l'aise, mais beaucoup moins que l'hérisson. 

     Kimishita claqua sa langue et regarda l'horloge sur le mur et se mit à réfléchir. Puis il ferma les yeux et fouilla dans sa poche.

     — Tch, très bien, il sortit son porte-monnaie et prit quelques yen. Le demeuré, va me chercher un pain au melon et deux onigiri. Ensuite rejoins nous sur le toit.

     — D'accord ! 

     Tsukamoto prit les yen et partit en courant.

     — Bon, allons-y. dit Kimishita d'une manière blasé.

     — Merci Kimishita-Senpai !

     — Tch, tu me remerciera plus tard, abruti.

 

     Kimishita poussa la porte du toit et s'y engouffra, suivit par les deux autres. Il jeta un regard pour voir s'il n'y avait personne mais il grogna en voyant qu'il y avait un glandeur sur le toit. Le glandeur en question était bien entendu Ooshiba Kiichi, couché sur le dos, les mains croisés derrière sa tête. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait levé les yeux et avait grogné en voyant qui venait d'arriver.

     — Qu'est ce que tu fais la, du gland ! cria le roux.

     Kimishita choisi de l'ignorer, pour une fois et alla s'asseoir avec les deux autres à l'autre bout du toit, mais comme il n'est pas immense, ils étaient quand même assez proche du roux. Puis Tsukamoto arriva en courant avec de quoi manger. Et là ils purent commencer pour de bon. Kimishita mit ses lunettes sur le nez et commença ses explication. 

 

     Kimishita frappa Kurusu à coup de règle sur la tête pour la millième fois.

     — Tu viens de refaire la même erreur, abruti ! cria-t-il.

     — Pardon... Mais je comprends rien...

     — Ça fait vingt-cinq fois que je te l'explique ! Kazama ! Arrête de rire, connard !!

     — Tu peux pas te la fermer cinq minutes !! cria une voix à côté d'eux.

     Kimishita se crispa et s'énerva encore plus.

     — Kiichi... Ferme ta gueule !

     — Heiin ! Ooshiba se leva. Répète !

     Kimishita allait pour lui répondre mais il se ravisa en voyant l'heure sur la montre de Tsukamoto, qui lui faisait signe de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il finisse d'aider le seconde. Donc il se rassit comme il faut et repris le livre sur ses jambes.

     — J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un abruti tel que toi. Bon, qu'est ce que tu comprend pas? demanda-t-il à Kurusu.

     — De quoi ! hurla Ooshiba, mais en voyant que Kimishita ne faisait pas attention à lui, il se recoucha en grognant et ferma sa bouche.

 

     — Merci beaucoup Kimishita-Senpai ! J'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, dit Kurusu en s'inclinant.

     Kimishita ne répondit pas mais son regard parla pour lui. 

     — On se revoit ce soir à l'entraînement Kimishita-Senpai, dit Tsukamoto avant de partir avec les deux autres.

     Kimishita ramassa ses livres et se leva en entendant la sonnerie de la reprise des cours. Mais avant de partit, il posa son regard sur le roux qui n'avait pas bougé. _Est ce qu'il dort?_ se dit il intérieurement Oh et puis de toute façon il s'en fichait !  Sa main se posa sur la poignée mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'ouvrir.  _Putain il fait chier !!!_ Kimishita s'approcha du roux et s'arrêta, le regardant. Ooshiba ne bougeait pas et respirait de façon lente et paisible. Il avait l'air bien et Kimishita se surpris à le trouver assez.. mignon?? Non...

    — Tch, quel emmerdeur...

     Il voulait le réveiller à coups de pieds dans le dos mais il ne le fit pas. Il se pencha légèrement et lui secoua l'épaule. 

     — Kiichi, ça a sonné. dit-il assez doucement, mais en voyant que le roux ne bougeait pas, il réitéra l'opération, un peu plus fort cette fois. Oi, Kiichi... DEBOUT !!

     Le roux ouvrit les yeux, assez perdu, puis il posa ses yeux sur Kimishita et le regarda d'abord de façon assez... attendrissante. Il était à moitié endormi donc c'était normal. Puis il le fixa de façon semi-énervé.

     — Qu'est ce que tu veux, connard !

     — C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Ça a sonné ! J'aurais dû ne rien faire et te laisser là comme une merde ! cria Kimishita qui commençait à partir vers la porte, énervé.

     — Attends moi au moins !

     — Va te faire foutre Kiichi ! 

     Malgré le fait qu'il est dit ça, il s'était arrêté, face à la porte. Ils étaient dans la même classe alors, autant l'attendre. Une fois que le roux fut à sa hauteur, Kimishita ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches, suivit par Ooshiba. Le roux regardait le dos du brun et voulu lui dire quelque chose.

     —  Tu sais, hum...

     Kimishita s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

     — Je voulais te dire.. commença Ooshiba, mais il dit autre chose. Je ne dormais pas !

     Kimishita se retourna à moitié, pour le regarder et dit. 

    — De rien, Kiichi. 

     Puis il reprit sa marche.

 

 

     — Oh, vous êtes encore là Kimishita, Usui, dit le coach Nakazawa en entrant dans le vestiaire.

     — Oui, je voulais ranger un peu le vestiaire après l'entraînement, sourit Usui. Normalement, ça devait être moi et Mizuki mais cet idiot a oublié et est partit sans prévenir. Alors Kimishita est resté pour m'aider un peu.

     — Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, ria le coach.

     — Il faut vraiment que ces idiots apprennent à prendre soin de leur équipements !  grogna Kimishita.

     — On ne peut pas les changer, et puis.. Oh!

     — Qu'est ce qu'il se passe coach, demanda Usui.

     — Quelqu'un à oublié son sac de cours.

     Usui et Kimishita regardèrent et soupirèrent au même moment.

     — C'est la sac de Shiba.. dit Usui. N'est ce pas Kimishita?

     — Ouais. Cet enfoiré. C'est lui le pire de tous !

 

     Ooshiba ouvrit la porte du vestiaire à la volée. Il fut reconnaissant qu'elle n'était pas fermée, sinon adieu à son nez. Usui et le coach Nakazawa le regardèrent de manière surprise, ils avaient frôlés la crise cardiaque avec son entrée.

     — Shiba, tu nous a fait une de ces peur ! S'écria Usui.

     — J'ai oublié mon-

     — Sac ? Tu arrives 5 minutes trop tard malheureusement. Lui dit le Coach.

     — AH?! comment ça?

     — Kimishita l'a pris pour toi. L'éclaira Usui.

     — Putain ! 

     Ooshiba referma la porte et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'opposé de chez lui. 

     Il finit par arriver devant un magasin à moitié délabré avec un nom presque illisible au dessus, mais il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien ici que ce trou du cul habitait. Alors il entra, la cloche retenti dans le magasin silencieux. Il y avait un couple accompagné de leurs fils en train de regarder des chaussures. Ooshiba examina la pièce de ses yeux pour voir si son sac était dans un recoin, mais, rien. Que dalle. Alors il s'approcha du comptoir et s'adressa à l'homme assis juste devant lui.

     — Bonsoir, dit l'homme souriant.

     Ooshiba avait vu juste deux fois le père Kimishita mais il savait que c'était un homme gentil et serviable.. Tout le contraire de son foutu fils...

     — Bonsoir, est ce que Kimishita...Kun.. est là ? 

     — Atsushi ? Oui à l'étage. Tu es un ami à lui? il demanda en souriant.

     Ooshiba se gratta la nuque.

     — Hum, pas vraiment. Enfin on est camarade et coéquipier. Ou un truc comme ça.

     — Oh tu es hum... Ooshiba-Kun c'est bien ça? Vu ta tête oui, il se mit à rire. Atsushi parle souvent de toi. Bouge pas je te l'appel

     Kimishita-san se leva, toussota légèrement et appela son fils.

     — Ouais Pa'? demanda Kimishita du haut des escaliers.

     — Ooshiba-Kun est là pour toi. dit il.

     Kimishita descendit, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres et s'adressa à Ooshiba d'une manière insolente. 

     — Kiichi, quel mauvais vent t'amène.

     — Ferme là ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là !

     — Ah bon ? demanda Kimishita, toujours avec le même sourire.

     — Oui ! Mon sac ! Rends le moi !

     Kimishita reprit la même tête que d'habitude et le regarda de façon semi-énervé.

     — T'avais qu'a pas l'oublier.

     — Putain mais rends le moi, merde !!!

     — La politesse, tu connais? demanda le brun énervé.

     Ooshiba réfléchis, souffla et recommença sa demande.

     — Rends moi mon sac... S'il te plaît...

     — S'il te plaît qui??

    — Espèce de sale... il se calma et réitéra sa demande. Rends moi mon sac, s'il te plaît, Kimishita...

    — Non. dit clairement Kimishita.

     — Mais pourquoi !!??? 

     — Tu es un idiot Kiichi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'avais qu'a pas l'oublier.

     — Putain !!

     Il se tut et réfléchit.

     — Comment veux-tu que je fasse mes devoirs si je n'est pas mon sac ? Hah ! dit-il fièrement.

     — ... Kiichi, Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs... 

     Ooshiba souffla et eut d'abord envie de l'égorger mais à la place il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie pour partir. Il ne voulait pas le lui rendre? Tant pis. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Kimishita s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie encore plus après, à ce qu'il continuerait à faire l'enfant mais vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il était prit de court là.. 

     — Kiichi attend !! cria Kimishita. Je vais te le rendre !

     Ooshiba s'arrêta et se retourna. Kimishita le regardait, pas perdu mais assez surpris avant de reprendre sa tête habituelle et de monter chercher le sac en question. Alors le roux retourna au comptoir, attendant ce pourquoi il était venu. Le père de Kimishita lui sourit.

     — Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré ses airs bourrus et méchants, Atsushi t'aime bien.

     — Je crois pas moi. Il veut juste me faire chie- enfin il veut juste m'embêter quoi. 

     —  Tu crois? dit il en rangeant quelques cartons. Et bien, pour quelqu'un qu'il veut juste embêter, je trouve qu'il parle beaucoup de toi. 

     Le roux le regarda surpris.

     —  Je te le promet Ooshiba-Kun. Pourquoi je te mentirais? lui sourit Kimishita-San. Et d'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'a dit exactement ça, "Kiichi est enfin réussi à se caler sur mes passes ce soir, il s'est bien amélioré... c'est bien." Et quand je lui ai demandé s'il était content, il m'a dit, je sais pas. 

     Le nez d'Ooshiba s'allongea.

     — C'est vrai que je suis le meilleur, dit il flatté.

     Le père de Kimishita se mit à rire, il ne se moquait pas, Ooshiba était juste drôle dans ses manières de faire.

     — C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'aime bien, tu dois le faire rire. continua de rire Meiji Kimishita.

     Ooshiba le regarda et se mit à penser.

     — Il n'a jamais rit. Pas devant moi en tout cas.

     Meiji Kimishita lui lança un sourire touchant.

     — Atsushi rit à l'intérieur. Je ne l'ai plus vu rire de bon cœur depuis des années. Il me semble que c'était... depuis la mort de sa mère. Quelques fois, il rit, ou plutôt 'glousse' mais il ne rit plus comme avant.

     Ooshiba devint un peu plus sérieux.

     — De quoi est-elle morte?

     Puis il se souvint qu'il ne devait pas trop poser ce genre de question d’après son père. Alors il voulait s'excuser mais l'homme parla avant.

     — Un cancer du cerveau.. Il avait dans les 7 ans il me semble.

     — C'est jeune, dit Ooshiba.

     — Surtout qu'elle est morte devant ses yeux. dit il d'une manière plus triste.

     Ooshiba eut un sentiment en lui, comme si quelqu'un lui serrait le cœur dans sa main. Il regarda le père d'une manière choquée et triste. Le père se reprit.

    — Pardonne-moi Ooshiba-Kun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te déprimer.. Ne le dis pas a Atsushi, il pourrait encore plus se renfermer. A j'ai trop parler. il lui sourit quand même.

     Ooshiba lui fit un petit sourire mais il était encore sous le choc. Kimishita avait vraiment vécu ça? Il se sentait assez mal pour lui. D'un coup, quelque chose le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le père de Kimishita toussait... du sang??? puis il s'écroula inconscient. Ooshiba fut paralysé. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?? Une femme cria derrière lui et un homme disait qu'il appelait une ambulance. Ooshiba était pétrifié et ne bougeait pas, regardant Meiji Kimishita par terre, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?? D'un coup il entra en contact avec deux yeux gris apeurés et il se sentait encore plus perdu.

 

Kimishita fut alerté par le crie d'une femme en bas et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Alors il descendit avec le sac de Kiichi sur son épaule et s'arrêta dans l’embrasure de la porte et fut pétrifié. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait?? Il y avait son père, allongé sur le sol. Une femme était à côté de son fils, ça devait être elle qui avait crié. Un homme était au téléphone et parlait fort et semblait très inquiet. Et enfin, il y avait Kiichi qui le regardait perdus, il semblait apeuré, tout comme lui. Kimishita ne voulait pas le croire mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, enfin, il pus bouger et sortir de sa paralysie et courut auprès de son père et parla, non, cria apeuré.

     — Papa ! Papa qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! il se pétrifia en voyant du sang sortir de sa bouche. Je.. Pa'... qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il....

     Il leva la tête.

     — Kiichi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Kiichi je t'en prie, dit le moi !

     Mais Ooshiba ne bougea pas, il regardait Kimishita. Le brun était sur le point de pleurer, Ooshiba le savait car il le regardait de manière désespéré. 

     — Je...sais..pas. il réussit à lui dire. 

      Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Kimishita était perdu et il appelait son père en vain. L'ambulance arriva rapidement et trois ambulanciers en sortir et commencèrent à ausculter rapidement le père de Kimishita avant de le monter dans l'ambulance avec son fils. Tout le monde était partis. Ooshiba était seul dans le magasin encore ouvert. Il était encore sous le choc. Puis son regard se posa sur les clefs du magasin et de la maison sur le bureau... 

 

     

To be continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lus.


	3. Étrange Diagnostic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus l'histoire avance et plus je me rends compte que je suis dégueulasse avec les personnages ! pardonnez-moi !!
> 
> En ce moment je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire avec mon nouveau travail... Comme c'est un travail à temps plein, j'ai plus trop trop le temps de continuer ma fanfiction a une vitesse raisonnable.. J'écris juste pendant mes jours de congés..  
> Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant !! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps entre les chapitre c'est tout.  
> Désolée pour l'attente !!
> 
> En tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire ma fanfiction ! Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ma fanfiction et qui l'aime ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

     Kimishita était là, assis sur une chaise froide qu'il avait fini par rendre chaude après être resté au moins deux heures -voir plus- dessus. Il se tordait les mains, essayant de calmer son anxiété. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il n'aimait pas du tout les hôpitaux. L'attente était insupportable. Chaque fois que quelqu'un passait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux, espérant que ce soit pour lui, et chaque fois il était déçus et stressait encore plus. Il avait la gorge sèche mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller chercher une boisson à un distributeur et rater un médecin qui avait ausculté son père. Il avait la boule au ventre, plus les minutes passaient, plus il était nerveux. Il se demandait ce qu'avait son père. Quelque chose de très sérieux et ça il en était conscient. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'emmener voir un docteur avant que ça dégénère autant.. Il aimait la solitude mais il voulait tellement qu'il y ait quelqu'un à ses côtés ... Juste pour se sentir moins seul ... Et que quelqu'un puisse le rassurer un peu. Même quelqu'un qui l'énervait, comme Kiichi.. A l'accueil, les appels s'enchaînaient, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il était nerveux et en plus il avait un mal de tête effroyable maintenant ! En jetant un coup d’œil à son portable, il remarqua qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures. 

     Une petite fille se mit devant lui, les mains derrière son dos, se dandinant un peu et lui fit un grand sourire. Kimishita lui décrocha un petit sourire et sentit son cœur se réchauffer peu à peu en voyant ce petit ange qui le fixait. La petite s'assit à côté de lui et lui parla joyeusement. Elle était là parce qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère aujourd'hui. Sa grand-mère lui demanda de laisser Kimishita tranquille, mais il répondit à la vieille dame qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Alors la petite parla de sa mignonne petite vie, de son école et avoua même qu'elle trouvait Kimishita très beau, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir et rire. Le sourire de la petite, son innocence et sa joie de vie remplis le cœur de Kimishita de chaleur. Sa nervosité était un peu partit et il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant. Il promit à la petite qu'il la ferait venir voir un de ses match ou entraînement un de ces jours. Elle avait sautée de joie quand il le lui à dit. Puis elle couru vers sa grand-mère et apporta au brun des dessins qu'elle avait fait à l'école et dans la salle d'attente. Si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le voyait, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas.. Il n'était pas gaga avec la petite mais, il n'était pas le Kimishita habituel. Elle lui dit enfin comment elle s'appelait. Maiya. C'était vraiment très jolie, et Atsushi le lui fit remarquer et bien sûr, la petite Maiya sourit pleinement. Et elle ajouta, que d'après sa maman, Maiya signifiait " _Celle qui porte la bonne étoile"._

     Kimishita se figea  _"Celle qui porte la bonne étoile"_.... C'était une blague? Où un signe? Non, sûrement rien de tout ça.. Et pourtant, Kimishita espéra de tout cœur que cette petite fée lui porte  _vraiment_  la bonne étoile. Alors ils continuèrent de parler un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte voir sa maman et son nouveau petit frère. La grand-mère le remercia d'avoir pris soin de sa petite fille et la petite fit un gros bisous sur la joue de Kimishita, remplissant encore plus le cœur du brun de bonheur. 

     Puis, un médecin passa la porte battante qui séparait la salle d'attente à tout le reste de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha de Kimishita et lui demanda.

      ― Bonsoir, êtes vous Kimishita-Kun? 

     Kimishita se leva d'un bond et regarda le médecin. Il était assez grand, des cheveux brun, à la limite du roux et des yeux bleu flamboyant. Il se tenait de manière sérieuse et assez costaude mais son regard montrait une sorte de gentillesse et de douceur. Kimishita jeta un coup d’œil à son badge et fut à moitié étonné en voyant  _"docteur K.Ooshiba"_ . Donc, c'était le père de Kiichi qui s'occupait de son père. D'une certaine façon, ça le rassura un peu.

     ― Oui, c'est moi, il répond enfin.

     ― Suivez-moi, dit-il rapidement avant que Kimishita ne lui demande ce qu'avait son père.

     Le brun suivit Ooshiba-San dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avant d'entrer dans un bureau. Le médecin s'assit sur son siège et invita Kimishita à faire de même. Une fois fait, le plus vieux croisa ses mains avant de commencer à parler.

     ― Alors pour commencer, dit-il en regardant Kimishita dans les yeux, votre père n'est pas en.. danger. 

     ― Comment ça?  s'étonna Kimishita. Il n'est pas en danger de mort alors?

     Kimishita se sentait un peu soulagé mais la tête du plus vieux fit revenir sa boule dans son ventre. Ooshiba-San se tordait les mains, comme s'ils réfléchissait à comment former ses mots.

     ― Votre père, a une.. grosse grippe et une grosse bronchite. 

     Kimishita regarda le médecin droit dans les yeux, pour voir si il disait la vérité mais le plus vieux avait le regard ferme. _Une grippe et bronchite? Sérieusement? ça ne pouvait pas être que ça..._ Kimishita y croyait à moitié. Cela lui semblait bizarre que ce soit juste ça mais en même temps, c'était un médecin _professionnel_ et le père de Kiichi (ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance mais ça le rassura un peu quand même de savoir qu'il le connaissait _indirectement_ ) alors, pourquoi il mentirait? 

     Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.. Et si son père avait demandé au médecin de mentir sur ses vrais soucis de santé pour ne pas lui faire de la peine et le protéger? Cette réflexion lui semblait probable, très probable même... mais il préféra le laisser de côté.

     ― Donc, mon père à juste une _grippe_ et une _bronchite_? répéta Kimishita, et les saignement de gorge, c'est dû à quoi? Une irritation?

     ― Exact, affirma le plus vieux, à force de tousser, sa trachée s'est irrité. Ce n'est rien de très grave.

     Kimishita se décida de croire le médecin, laissant tous ses doutes de côté, mais, quand même une petite partie de lui lui disait de crier au médecin de lui dire la vérité, que son père avait quelque chose de plus grave. Mais il avala sa salive et écarta encore plus cette partie, pour ce soir du moins. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à quoi et comment.

     ― Quand pourra-t-il sortir?

     Le médecin semblait être prit au dépourvu. Il se gratta vaguement la joue et répondit d'une voix assez lointaine.

     ― Et bien.. Nous préférons le garder quelques jours de plus..

     ― Mais, si ce n'est qu'un _simple grippe et bronchite_ , pourquoi vous ne prescrivez pas tout simplement des _médicaments et le laisser sortir_? Ce n'est pas si grave, n'est ce pas? 

     Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air un peu perturbé. On aurait dit, qu'il livrait un combat en lui-même.

     ― Docteur, reprit Kimishita, dites moi, ce que vous me dites, c'est la vérité ? Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autres? 

     Kimishita semblait de plus en plus méfiant. Il avait l'impression que l'homme devant lui ne lui disait pas tout.

     ― Nous préférons le garder justement pour voir si.. S'il n'y a rien d'autre. 

     ― S'il y avait autre chose, vous me le direz, n'est ce pas Monsieur? Si là, à cet instant, vous savez quelque chose, vous me le direz, n'est ce pas?

     Le docteur mit du temps à répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être malhonnête mais, connaissant son père, il a du le faire jurer de ne rien lui dire. Kimishita en était certain.. Donc il préféra arrêter là. Il en était sûr et certain que son père l'avait convaincu de ne rien lui dire. Et il ne voulait pas embarrasser le docteur plus longtemps.

     ― Est-ce que je peux le voir... un petit moment s'il vous plaît, demanda doucement le brun.

     Le plus vieux le regarda sérieusement puis lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il savait que Kimishita se doutait de quelque chose mais il resta doux, gentil et attentionné. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien dire, et se sentait mal à cause de ça. Mais il préféré se taire et tenir la promesse.

     ― Oui bien sûr, mais votre père était endormi quand j'ai quitté la chambre. Toutes ces analyses l'ont beaucoup fatigué, donc n'espérez pas lui parler ce soir.

     ― Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste le voir pour me rassurer, répondit Kimishita, j'ai besoin de le voir pour pouvoir dormir tranquille ce soir.

     Ooshiba-San se leva, contourna le bureau et posa sa grande main chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis, il lui sourit de manière tout à fait sincère, chaude et rassurante.

     ― Je vous comprend entièrement. Moi-même, si ma femme ou un de mes enfants était malade, je voudrais les voir à tout prix et m'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. La famille, c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. 

     Kimishita pensa à Kiichi en regardant Ooshiba-San. L'homme devant lui était une personne vraiment gentille, serviable, douce  et.... et... Kimishita voyait un peu de Kiichi en lui. Pas le Kiichi arrogant et toujours à vouloir être le meilleur mais le Kiichi qu'il aimait bien, parfois. Celui qui avait les yeux brillant quand il parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Le Kiichi que Kimishita appréciait.  Kimishita ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce sentiment mais, il était chaud ce sentiment... et il l'aimait tellement...

     Ooshiba-San lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir gentiment.

     ― Votre père est au fond du couloir, dans la chambre 215. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et surtout, il se mit devant Kimishita et lui fit un sourire, reposez vous bien ce soir. 

     ― Merci bien, répondit doucement Kimishita, bonne soirée à vous aussi.

 

     Kimishita poussa la grande porte de l'hôpital et sortit dans le froid pour rentrer chez lui. Il était resté une dizaine de minutes vers son père, à le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait finit par embrasser doucement le front de son père et était sortit aussi doucement et silencieusement qu'il était rentré. Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et le forcer à parler, il aura tout le temps de le faire demain , et puis, de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour parler.

     Arrivé devant chez lui, il remarqua quelque chose.. Un détail très perturbant.. Les rideaux métalliques du magasin étaient tous fermés.. Et quand Kimishita tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci était complètement fermée.. Il fouilla dans ses poches et ne trouva pas ses clefs. Il n'avait pourtant pas fermé.. Comment cela se faisait que tout était fermé? 

     Puis, un détail le fit arrêter de penser. Un bout de feuille blanche dépassait de sa boîte aux lettres. La première chose qu'il pensa c'est: _Le facteur ne passe pas la nuit..._ Alors il prit habilement le bout de papier et tira doucement pour ne pas le faire tomber au fond de la boite et ne plus pouvoir le récupérer. La feuille à moitié sorti, il entendit un bruit métallique taper contre la boite à l'intérieur et il s'empressa donc de sortir la feuille pour savoir ce que c'était.

     Une fois la feuille sortit, il vit qu'il y avait des clefs sur la feuille, _scotché_ , avec au moins trois rouleau de scotche. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelles clefs, c'était les  _siennes_. Il savait que c'était les siennes, pas par les clefs (qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas reconnut, pour lui toutes les clefs se ressemble) mais par son porte-clef en forme de fraise, faîtes en perles.

     Puis il remarqua qu'il y avait quelques mots sur la feuille. Une écriture grossière, enfantine et avec des fautes partout..  _tu m'remercira plu tar._ Kimishita savait à présent. Il savait qui avait fermé le magasin et scotché ses clef avec tout son rouleau de scotche, de peur qu'elles tombent au fond de la boite. Kiichi.... Kimishita sortit son portable  _et après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à l'heure,_ il ouvrit l'application des messages et envoya un message à  _Baka-Kiichi._

 _**―**_   **Merci.**

Il envoya ce simple mot. Kiichi à été gentil de faire ça, même s'il n'avait pas de raison particulière de le faire. La réponse du roux ne se fit pas attendre.

      _ **― pas d'problm**_

Kimishita essaya d'enlever le scotche de la feuille pour récupérer ses clef mais il sentit son téléphone vibrer de nouveau.

      _ **― Ton pere va bien?** _

Kimishita ne voulait d'abord pas répondre, il ne voulait pas expliquer, il était exténué. Mais, Kiichi s'inquiété, alors, il pouvait au moins lui dire que oui.

      **― Oui, ça peut aller.**

**_― OK, cool._**

Le brun remercia mentalement le roux de ne pas demander d'explication. Il rangea son portable, réussit  _enfin_ à enlever ses clefs et rentra chez lui, pour s'empresser de se coucher, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Kiichi était assis sur son lit, en train de jouer de la guitare électrique. Se croyant tout seul, ou plutôt, il faisait comme si il n'y avait personne et a vingt-trois heures, il jouait **Allumer le feu*** , à fond dans sa chambre. Accompagné de la musique en fond et de la voix puissante du chanteur pour se guider, il laisser ses doigts aller sur le manche et jouait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, voulant se libérer de ses chaines de stresses qui l'avaient envahit il y avait quelques heures de ça.

     Mais son plaisir prit fin quand, énervée comme jamais, sa sœur entra en furie dans sa chambre, criant.

      ** _―_** C'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries !! Tu réveilles tout le quartier, espèce de débile ! 

     Kiichi arrêta de jouer mais la musique continuait toujours derrière. Donc, la sœur s'empressa d'éteindre la musique, en frappant la tête de son frère en passant.

     ― EH ! Grande-sœur ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Je joue, c'est tout !

     ― Non c'est pas tout ! Espèce de crétin fini ! Ca te prend souvent de jouer aussi fort à cette heure-ci ! Tu veux réveiller les morts ou quoi !

     ― Je veux me défouler et décomparésser ! 

     Shino Ooshiba le regarda.

     ― On dit _décompresser_ , débile de frère.

     ― C'est pareil.

     ― Et puis, si tu veux te défouler, tu n'as qu'à courir. Ca te fera du bien !

     Kiichi fit la moue.

     ― Nan, c'est trop fatiguant de courir.

     ― Bah, vas mourir alors ! 

     Kiichi leva la tête fièrement, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Puis, son téléphone vibra et l'écran s'alluma, laissant apparaître un message. Shino fut plus rapide que lui et attrapa son portable en premier. Kiichi essaya de récupérer son portable mais sa sœur faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

     ― Maiiiis ! Nee-San ! Rend moi mon phone !!;

     ― C'est qui Kiichi ? Ta petite-amie ? ria Shino, puis elle s'arrêta pour lire le message comme il faut. Merci ?

     Kiichi arrêta de bouger une seconde puis, il essaya une énième fois de récupérer son téléphone.

     ― Mais rend le moi !

     ― C'est de qui ? Kimishita? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, elle se mit à réfléchir. Et pendant son temps de réflexion, son frère put récupérer son précieux téléphone.

     ― Ca te regarde pas ! 

     ― OH attend, c'est pas le garçon qui était venu aider l'équipe à réviser l'autre jour? Celui qui était énervé contre tout le monde?

     ― La ferme.

     ― Ca veut dire oui. Mais, j'ai l'impression que ce garçon ne demande de service, à personne. Enfin je suppose. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te remercie?

     ― Ca te regarde pas je t'ai dit ! il écrit une réponse et l'envoya rapidement avant que sa sœur ne lui arrache des mains. Mais putain ! Grande sœur !

     Shino lit le message qu'avait écrit son frère.

     ― Ton orthographe Kiichi ! Enfin, ça te regarde, elle lui rendit son téléphone, je vais me coucher alors, ne joue plus à ta guitare, compris !

     ― Ouais..

     Shino sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte claquée, Ooshiba s'empressa d'envoyer un autre message. Il voulait juste savoir si Kimishita-San allait bien. La réponse qu'il reçut lui suffit amplement, alors il rangea sa guitare et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond, repensant à la scène avec Kimishita-San et aussi, le visage apeuré de Kimishita quand il avait vu son père par terre. Kimishita voulait être tranquille ce soir, enfin il le supposait. Alors, malgré toutes ses questions, il se força à ne rien dire. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Kimishita se réveilla et jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil. cinq heures.. Il était encore tôt, même pour aller à l'entraînement du matin -qui était à six heures et quart- mais il se leva, sachant qu'il n'allait de toute façon, pas pouvoir se rendormir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que son père était à l'hôpital. Beaucoup trop pour une simple grippe. Et puis, il voyait que son état se dégradait de plus en plus chaque jour. Déjà, au début, quand Ooshiba-San lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, il ne le croyait pas vraiment mais là, c'était de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, son père avait quelque chose de grave. Il pensa au cancer mais il espéra de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas ça.. Il ne voulait pas que son père finisse comme sa mère avant.. Il ne voulait pas perdre son dernier parent..

     Il fallait qu'il parle a Ooshiba-San, mais comment?  Quand il était à l'hôpital, Ooshiba-San était soit introuvable, soit beaucoup trop occupé, il courrait partout. Kimishita ne pouvait pas lui dire deux mots. Il fallait qu'il lui demande la _vérité._ Il en était sûr et certain maintenant, le médecin lui avait bel et bien mentit. Il ne voulait pas en parler à son père, car il savait que c'était lui qui avait demandé au docteur de ne rien lui dire. Il allait faire comme si il ne savait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien sûr.

     Et en plus, il n'y avait pas que ça. Kimishita ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il avait l'impression que Kiichi l'observait. _Tout le temps._  Avant il s'en fichait, il se disait que ça lui passerait, qu'il voulait juste l'énerver. Mais depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression qu'il le suivait partout. Et quand il lui demandait ce qu'il avait, le roux lui répondait simplement  _qu'il n'avait rien et qu'il le suivait pas._ Même pendant l'entraînement, il l'observait. Au point de manquer quelques balles parfois. Et quand le brun le regardait, le roux faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. Alors parfois il ne disait rien, parfois il explosait et lui disait de regarder le ballon au lieu de sa face. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait avoir le roux..

 

 

     Des éclats de rire retentissaient dans le vestiaire après l'entraînement. Haibara et Kazama étaient tous les deux en train de rire. Enfin, ils étaient plus en train de se moquer d'Ooshiba qu'autre chose. La raison était simple, comme depuis deux semaines, Ooshiba avait les yeux rivés sur Kimishita -qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre- et donc, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ooshiba reçut le ballon en pleine tête. En plein dans la face. Alors bien sûr tout le monde rigolait mais ça faisait moins rire Usui et le coach.

     ―  Putain mais c'est bon ! Arrêtez de rire ! cria le roux.

     ―  T'aurais dû voir ta tête KiichiMan ! Et tu es bien tombé comme une merde ! ria Kazama.

     ―  Plus sérieusement Ooshiba, commença Usui, si tu joue comme ça lors d'un vrai match, on ne va pas aller loin. Tu as déjà raté trois passes décisives, en plus de celle que tu as reçu dans la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais il faut que tu te reprennes.

     ―  Ca va ! Je suis pas en forme c'est tout ! 

     ― Ca fait quand même deux semaines que tu n'es pas en forme.. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

     ― Je vais très bien !

     ― Il est tombé amoureux de Kimishita-Kun, ironisa Kazama. 

     Kimishita qui était en train de boire, recracha toute l'eau qui avait dans la bouche et se mit à tousser. Ooshiba quand à lui prit une légère rougeur, de colère bien sûr.

     ― Quoi? demanda le blond en regardant le brun, il fait que te regarder depuis quelques jours.

     ― Merci je suis au courant ! Il me casse les couilles d'ailleurs ! s'énerva le brun en regardant le roux.

     ― Je te regarde pas ! Je vois pas pourquoi je regarderais un pauvre mec paysan comme toi ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule !

     Kimishita fronça encore plus les sourcils. _T'en_ _as rien à foutre de ma gueule? alors pourquoi l'autre jour tu m'as aidé? Pourquoi tu me suit partout et aussi, surtout pourquoi tu me demande des nouvelles de mon père??  J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !!  Le paysan que je suis n'a pas besoin de ton aide !_  Il avait pensé ça tellement fort. Mais, en voyant la tête de ses coéquipiers, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas juste pensé.. Il l'avait même crié.

     ― Kimishita, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ta famille ? demanda Mizuki, l'air un peu moins bête que d'habitude. Il avait perdu son grand-père l'année d'avant alors il prenait la famille très à cœur. 

      Kimishita ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait rien leur dire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.. Alors, il prit ses affaires et sortit du vestiaire, silencieusement. Et merde ! Lui qui ne voulait pas que l'équipe sache que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est raté.. 

 

 

     La journée avait été longue pour Kimishita. Il avait essayer d'esquiver ses coéquipiers du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ces idiots voulaient tous savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Cela voulait dire que le roux ne leur avait rien dit du tout. En parlant du roux, il avait essayé deux ou trois fois de lui parler mais Kimishita l'esquiva, comme il  faisait avec tous les autres. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Et surtout pas à lui. Si c'était pour qu'il le traite encore une fois comme il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée c'était pas la peine de lui parler. 

     Une fois la journée fini, il passa au supermarché du coin pour pouvoir acheter quelques trucs qui lui manquait. Il fut content de voir que personne qu'il connaissait était au même endroit que lui. Mais sa joie disparut quand, au moment de rentrer, il avait vu Kiichi qui se tenait devant chez lui. _Putain ! Il peut pas me lâcher !_

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kimishita se décida qu'il rentrerait chez lui en ne faisant pas attention au roux. Alors il sortit ses clefs et passa devant le roux sans le regarder. Il sentit le roux s'approcher de lui alors il essaya d'aller plus vite pour ouvrir la porte mais _cette chienne_  ne voulait _pas_ _rentrer_ dans la _putain de serrure_ !!! C'est une putain de blague ! 

     ― Kimishita?

     A voilà ! Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière lui. Une fois fait, il fit son maximum pour fermer la porte à clef.

     ― Attend ! Kimishita ! Ouvre !

     ― Va-t'en ! Le paysan ne veut pas te voir !

     ― Mais écoute moi ! Putain !

     ― Va-t'en !!! cria Kimishita. 

     Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Il fait chier ! Kimishita plaqua son dos contre la porte et se tint la tête. C'est pas possible. Kiichi tambourina encore un peu sur la porte.

     ― Qu'est ce que tu comprend _pas_ dans va-t'en, Kiichi _Ooshiba_ !!

     Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Et d'un coup, Kimishita eut un sursaut. Kiichi _Ooshiba_... Mais il était trop con !! Il voulait voir le docteur Ooshiba, et Kiichi était son fils ! Il avait un moyen de parler a Ooshiba-San ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! 

     Il ouvrit la serrure et la porte d'un coup en criant.

     ― Kiichi attend !

 

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Allumer le feu est une chanson de Johnny Hallyday (RIP)  
> merci beaucoup d'avoir lus ! Et a très bientôt pour la suite <3


	4. La vérité éclate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolée...

     Kimishita se trouvait devant une grande maison. La maison des Ooshiba. Il était déjà venu une fois ou deux, pour aider ses camarades à faire leurs maudites révisions pour ne pas échouer aux examens. Mais là c'était différent, il n'était pas venu réviser, ni engueuler ses camarades.. Il était venu demander la vrai vérité au père de Kiichi, la vérité sur l'état de son père..

     Il avait la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de demander la vérité mais, la peur l'en empêchait.. Il avait peur.. peur... peur d'être tout seul... Seul au monde.. Peur de la vérité... Peur de finir tout seul... Puis, il senti une petite pousse sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit le regard d'Ooshiba. Un regard rassurant, doux. 

     ― Allons-y, rentrons, dit le roux en avançant.

     Kimishita respira un bon coup et se mit à le suivre. Une fois rentré, il remarque que rien n'avait changé. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, il suivit encore Ooshiba jusqu'au salon.

     ― Assied-toi, lui dit le roux, je vais chercher mon père.

     ― Kiichi ? Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda une femme dans la pièce d'à côté, Ton ami n'était pas chez lui ?

     Une femme de taille moyenne, mince, les cheveux brun et de grand yeux noisettes arriva dans la pièce. Elle avait une démarche majestueuse et Kimishita avait l'impression qu'elle volait au lieu de marcher. 

     ― Oh, bonjour, à qui est-je l'honneur? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

     ― Je..

     ― C'est l'ami que j'étais parti voir m'man, répondit Kiichi en coupant Kimishita. 

     ― Kimishita Atsushi, enchanté madame, dit Kimishita après avoir fusillé le roux du regard.

     ― Kimishita ? dit-elle en réfléchissant. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

     ― Mon père se fait ausculter dans votre hôpital, il y est depuis pas mal de temps. Meiji Kimishita.

      Soudain, le visage de madame Ooshiba se raidit et elle sembla assez triste, mais elle essaya de paraître normale.

     ― O-oh oui je vois maintenant, mon mari est le médecin le plus proche de lui.

     ― A ce propos, est-ce que votre mari est ici? J'aimerai lui poser quelques questions sur l'état de santé de mon père. 

     La femme était livide, elle devait savoir quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais avant de rajouter quoique ce soit, une autre personne entra dans le salon. Kimishita pivota et vit que c'était lui, le père de Kiichi, le médecin qui prenait en charge son père. Sa boule revint dans son ventre mais il avala pour la faire passer.

     ― Kintarõ, tu tombes bien, ce petit voulait te parler.

     Kintarõ Ooshiba regarda Kimishita et ne sembla pas surpris de le voir.

      ― Kimishita-Kun, tu voulais me voir? Tu permet que je te tutoie? 

      ― Euh, oui bien sûr allez-y. Et je.., il s'arrêta pour respirer un bon coup et continua, je voulais vous parler de mon père. Il le regarda très sérieusement, Je veux savoir la vérité. La vrai vérité. Je veux savoir ce qu'à _vraiment_ mon père. 

     Kintarõ Ooshiba le regarda, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

     ― Kaya, s'il te plaît, prépare nous des cafés.

 

 

     Kimishita se tordait les mains. Dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin savoir la vérité. Mais quelque part, cette vérité lui faisait peur.. Et si c'était quelque chose de très grave? Comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir? Il ne voulait pas finir seul... Seul.. Cette pensée lui donna des sueur froides. Mais ses pensées furent perturbées quand il senti un poids à côté de lui. Kiichi venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Assez proche malgré toute la place. Le canapé était très grand mais il avait préféré se mettre assez proche de lui. Pour une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas de le savoir proche. Au contraire... Comme si.. Comme s'il se sentait mieux avec lui à ses côtés...

     Kintarõ Ooshiba s’assit en face d'eux, sur un fauteuil. Puis Kaya posa un plateau sur la table, des tasses fumantes dessus. Elle disposa une tasse à chacun d'eux, et après avoir reçu des remerciements, elle partie de la pièce. Kimishita ne fit pas attention à où elle partait, il voulait juste que l'homme devant lui parle.

     ― Kiichi, prend ton café et monte dans ta chambre.

     ― Hein ?! Mais non, je reste !

     ― Kiichi, cette conversation ne te concerne pas ! Tu n'as pas à savoir ça. Alors monte, dans, ta, chamb..

     ― Non c'est bon.. Il peut rester. Je veux qu'il reste. Enfin.. De toute façon, je pense que je lui aurais dit s'il n'avait pas été là.

     Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il le lui aurait vraiment dit sinon? Il ne savait pas mais, il ne voulait pas être seul. Kimishita rougit en sentant le regard de Kiichi sur lui mais il essaya de garder un minimum de sérieux. Alors, Kintarõ croisa ses mains et commença à parler.

     ― Très bien, alors déjà... Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir dit tous ces mensonges la dernière fois. Mais, ton père m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire sur la véritable maladie. Il m'avait demandé de te dire qu'il avait seulement une grippe et un bronchite.. J'ai assez honte c'est vrai mais... Il m'a raconté la raison et.. Je n'est pas pus refuser. 

     Il se tut mais repris vite.

     ― Je vais cette fois, te dire la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolé mais.. Ton père à, il déglutit. Ton père à deux cancers..

     Kimishita eut un spasme abdominal. Il eut un choc.. La chose qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre était vrai.. Il ne voulait pas le croire.. Les mains tremblantes il demanda.

     ― Où ..?

     ― Poumons et pancréas.. Je suis désolé..

     Kimishita croisa les mains, posa ses coudes sur la table et mis ses mains jointes devant sa bouche, les yeux fermés, essayant de se retenir de pleurer.

     ― Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ! cria Kiichi en se levant. Je sais pas moi, un remède miracle ou je sais pas quoi ! Vous pouvez rien faire.

     ― Kiichi, les cancers sont déjà trop avancés.. Même un miracle ne suffirait pas..

     ― Et si... Et si je l'avais amené à l'hôpital quelques semaines avant, il aurait eu plus de chance? demanda Kimishita sans ouvrir les yeux ni bouger.

     ― Honnêtement.. Non. Les cancers sont arrivés à un point qu'il n'y a malheureusement plus rien à faire... Plus rien du tout. On peut lui donner des traitements qui ralentiraient un peu, mais c'est pas sûr, mais... ça n'arrangerait rien à son état.

      ― Alors quoi ?! Vous allez le laisser... Le laisser périr comme un merde ! On peut pas laisser un homme aussi gentil et généreux que lui mourir d'un manière aussi affreuse ! Il doit bien y avoir un-

      Kimishita attrapa la main du roux et la serra. Sa main tremblait.. Elle tremblait de peur, de tristesse mais surtout de douleur.. Alors le roux se calma et se rassit, serrant la main du brun, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

      ― Combien..? La voix du brun tremblait, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Combien de temps il lui reste...?

      Kintarõ Ooshiba attendit un petit moment puis il avoua.

     ― Comme ça je dirais... Deux mois... Peut-être moins, peut-être plus... On ne peut pas en être certain...

      Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ooshiba-San se raclât  la gorge et parla en regardant les mains liées des deux garçon en face de lui.

     ― Quant ton père à appris ces deux cancers... Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire.. Au début je n'était pas d'accord mais sa raison m'a fait changer d'avis.. Tu veux savoir quelle était cette raison?

      Kimishita hocha la tête.

     ― Il m'a dit que ta maman avait eut aussi un cancer.. Mais du cerveau.. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais vu s'éteindre... Et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu revive cette épreuve.. Il ne pensait pas à lui et sa maladie.. Il pensait à toi en premier.. Il ne voulait pas que tu souffre encore une fois.. Il voulait que tu ne saches rien pour pas que tu sois triste... Il t'aimes.. Et ça se sent. Alors, je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire mais... Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. 

     ― Si, vous l'avez tenu.. C'est juste moi qui est insisté.. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité... 

 

     Kimishita était en chemin pour rentrer chez lui, accompagné de Kiichi, encore une fois. Le roux avait insisté pour le raccompagner. Voir limite, il le suivait contre son grès. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça dérangeait Kimishita.. Seul, il déprimerait alors, entendre des pas à côté de lui lui faisait un certain bien. Aucun des deux ne parlait pendant la petite ballade mais leurs cœur étaient ouverts. Plusieurs fois, la main du roux -qu'il mettait toujours dans ses poches normalement- frôlait la sienne. Ce n'était pas désagréable et aucun des deux ne faisait de remarque.

     Ils arrivèrent lentement devant la porte de chez Kimishita. Ooshiba ne savait pas s'il devait partir maintenant ou bien rester. Peut-être que le brun voulait rester seul. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul.. Il avait peur de quelque chose.. Et s'il laisser Kimishita seul après ce qu'il venait d'entendre? Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait? Il craignait que le brun ne fasse une bêtise.. Ce n'était pas son genre mais.. Il avait quand même peur..

     ― Hum, commença Ooshiba, Tu comptes faire quoi de ta soirée?

     ― Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? le questionna le brun, la gorge nouée.

     ― Bah, c'est juste que moi je n'ai rien prévu de faire.. Et je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être.. Rester..

     À sa grande surprise, Kimishita lui sourit. Pas un sourire narquois, ni moqueur comme il le fait habituellement. C'était un sourire sincère, amical, heureux ... reconnaissant ...  Il ouvrit la porte, s'écarta légèrement et lui dit doucement.

     ― S'il te plaît.

     Ooshiba lui sourit à son tour et entra, suivit du brun.

 

     Kimishita et Ooshiba avaient passé l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de combat, pas de cris, pas de forçage de devoirs ou d'autres choses désagréables. Juste une soirée entre.. amis? ouais, ça devait être ce mot. Du moins, c'est ce que ressentaient les deux ce soir. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Ils rigolaient plutôt bien, même si Kimishita se sentait triste, il devait admettre que Kiichi le faisait rire avec ses bêtises. Il faut dire qu'Ooshiba faisait de son mieux pour faire sourire le brun. Il voulait tout faire pour faire oublier cette mauvaise journée à son ami. 

     Il se rendait compte à quel point Kimishita était naturel et assez amusant quand il le voulait. Et il regrettait d'avoir traité Kimishita de Paysans, et de lui avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés plus tôt dans la journée.

     ― Kimishita, je voulait te dire, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit dans le vestiaire cet après-midi..

     ― Kiichi, l'arrêta le brun, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en fiche.

     Ooshiba lui sourit doucement.

     Puis, vers 19h40, il sentit sa poche vibrer. 

     ― C'est un message de ma sœur, dit-il en regardant son téléphone. Elle me demande si je rentre manger ou pas.

     ― Rentre chez toi, Kiichi. 

     ― Mais je peux rester. Je peux rester manger.

     ― Non Kiichi, rentre chez toi. Je peux rester seul. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester avec moi pendant trois mois.

     Le roux pensa le contraire. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.. Mais Kimishita insistait. Il ne voulait pas le faire s'énerver alors il mit ses chaussures, son manteau et se dirigea vers l'entrée, accompagnée du brun. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers le brun et lui dit très sérieusement.

     ― Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ou alors, si tu as besoin de compagnie, d'un épaule pour... il se tut, regarda le mur et continua. Tu m'appel. Tu n'hésite pas. Appelle moi et je viendrai.

     Le brun le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit.

     ― Merci Kiichi. Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui et merci de ta proposition. Je le ferai.

     Mais, il savait que le brun ne le ferai pas. Il savait que même s'il avait besoin d'une grande aide ou même s'il était à la rue, il ne demanderai de l'aide à personne. Mais le roux voulait tout de même le lui dire, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. 

     Alors le roux ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le froid de dehors. Kimishita quand à lui, regarda Kiichi refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois la porte close, il attendit quelques secondes, histoire d'être bien sûr que le roux sois loin. Puis, il se mit à pleurer.. Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, rougies par l'émotion. ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula à genoux, dans l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer en silence, il ne pouvait pas retenir sa voix. Il s'était retenu devant Kiichi, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui et maintenant, il se lâchait.. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père allait partir.. Qu'il allait se retrouver seul d'ici quelques mois... Il espérait que c'était une mauvaise blague, un mauvais rêve... Alors il se lâchait... Il criait de toutes ses forces, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps..

     Mais il ne savait pas que Kiichi n'était pas vraiment partit. Il était encore derrière la porte, silencieux, ne bougeant pas, écoutant les cries de désespoir de Kimishita. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il ne voulait pas le déranger encore plus. Il savait que Kimishita s'était retenu et il s'était douté qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps une fois tout seul. Alors pour en avoir le coeur net, il était rester un peu derrière la porte. Et il avait raison.. Il voulait entrer et prendre Kimishita dans ses bras.. Il voulait le réconforter mais il se retint..

    Alors, Il s'éloigna lentement, entendant encore la voix de Kimishita au loin... 

      

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Pardonnez mon sadisme !!!! Kimishita-San, désolé !!!!


	5. Cauchemars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimishita sait enfin la vérité sur la véritable maladie de son père.. Il essaye de rester fort mais des cauchemars hantent toutes ses nuits et l'empêche de dormir convenablement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie pour tous vos kudos, ça me fait plaisir et me touche énormément :) :3 <3  
> Ça me motive pour la suite ! Merci <3 <3 <3

     Kimishita se réveilla en hurlant, trempé de sueur et haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Pourtant non, il venait de faire un horrible cauchemars. Encore.. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine qu'il savait que son père avait ses deux saloperies qui rongeaient son corps et depuis la première nuit jusqu'à ce matin, il faisait d'horribles cauchemars.. Jamais le même mais toujours dans le même contexte.. Il était seul.. Il faisait froid.. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui... Et son père sombrait devant ses yeux... Il partait en poussière et il ne pouvait jamais rien faire... 

     Il posa ses paumes sur ses yeux et les frotta en soufflant pour reprendre son souffle. Il calma son rythme cardiaque et essaya de penser à autre chose mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il repensait aux scènes horribles de ses cauchemars. Un fois qu'il fut calmé, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, pas une once de lumière à travers les volets. Alors il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il n'était que quatre heures cinquante deux. Il n'avait donc dormit que trois heures cette nuit, son record de la semaine. 

     Il repoussa la couverture et frissonna en sentant le froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. L'hiver était presque là, à quelques semaines près, et le temps le faisait bien sentir. Kimishita n'était pas du genre frileux mais avec le manque de sommeil, le froid était plutôt rude. Il se leva finalement, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se rendormir de toute façon et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. 

     Il se mit devant le miroir et découvrit un visage encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait des cernes assez visibles mais pas encore assez pour que ce soit vraiment alarmant, les cheveux en bataille, trempé de sueur et la peau pâle. Il n'avait déjà pas la peau bien bronzé, mais là, il était encore plus pâle. Il se déshabilla sans ajouter un autre regard au miroir et entra dans la douche en allumant l'eau chaude. L'eau bouillante lui faisait du bien sur le corps et l'esprit. Il se relaxa peu a peu, laissant couler l'eau le long de son corps, ne pensant à rien, se laissant submerger par le court moment de plaisir. Puis il laissa couler une larmes, puis deux, puis une dizaine... Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau, presque insoupçonnable mais le tremblement de ses épaules et les légers hoquets le trompait. 

     Il n'aimait pas pleurer. Pas qu'il trouvait ça faible, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune barrière, aucun moyen de se protéger du monde qui l'entoure quand il pleure. C'est pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas pleurer, en particulier en public. Mais tout seul.. Tout seul dans cette maison silencieuse.. Seul sans personne avec lui l'effrayait.. Il se sent brisé et perdu.. Alors il pleure.. Il ne pouvait pas avouer aux gens qu'il avait mal, qu'il avait peur.. Il ne pouvait pas.. Alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était en public, mais tout seul... Il était perdu... L'être qu'il avait de plus cher au monde était en train de disparaître... Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier...

      Il se sentait seul, mais il ne l'était pas. Quelqu'un faisait tout pour qu'il pense le contraire. Cette personne l'aidait, le poussait vers l'avant, le faisait assez sourire et surtout il lui faisait oublier un court un instant, tous ses malheurs. Bien que maladroit, Ooshiba Kiichi faisait de son mieux. Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il le faisait quand même.

     

     Depuis le jour dans le vestiaire, toute l'équipe essayait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec le brun. Ils essayaient de lui parler, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui se passait avec sa famille. Mais Kimishita ne leur répondait pas, ou alors il changeait de sujet. Ou encore, dans les pires des cas, il les envoyait bouler avec quelques insultes bien placées. 

     Evidemment, les petits curieux avait aussi essayé d'en parler à Ooshiba. Ils espéraient pouvoir récolter quelques informations du roux, sachant qu'ils étaient un peu en froid tous les deux, ils se disaient qu'il allait peut-être craché le morceau, ou du moins une petite moitié, mais rien. Que dalle. Le roux restait de marbre. Il ne disait pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'avait le petit brun, mais il faisait comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien à ce sujet a quiconque.

     D'ailleurs, ils avaient remarqués une chose, une chose beaucoup trop distinctes et beaucoup trop évidente, même pour un idiot, ce n'était pas difficile de le comprendre. Même Mizuki l'avait vue. Ooshiba et Kimishita s'était bien rapprochés. Ils sont passés de "Amis-Ennemis" à "Amis proche". Ils n'étaient pas proches comme des meilleurs amis du monde, mais, ils s'étaient bien rapprochés. Ce qui laissait encore plus de questions dans la tête des autres.

     Avant, le midi, ils mangeaient dans leurs coin. Ooshiba avec Satou et Kimishita avec Suzuki. Mais maintenant, ils mangeaient souvent tous les quatre ensemble. Cela a même surpris les deux autres au début. Ils avaient pensés qu'ils allaient se battre, s'envoyer de la nourriture à la figure (même si celle-ci est beaucoup trop précieuse pour Atsushi) ou alors qu'ils n'allaient pas arrêter de s'insulter mais non. Rien de tout ça. Certes, quelques fois, ils s'insultaient, s'envoyaient des pics mais, c'était le manège habituel.

     Satou et Suzuki ne leur ont pas posé de questions sur ces gestes inhabituels. Ils n'ont pas fait de remarques, n'ont pas demandés pourquoi, tout à coup ils faisaient ça. Déjà parce qu'ils savaient que les deux autres n'allaient pas leur répondre, et puis de toute façon, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Et si ils voulaient se rapprocher un peu, être un peu plus mature, ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher en leur posant tout un tas de questions.

 

     Les notes de Kimishita ne chutaient pas. Ils travaillait dur pour pouvoir y arriver et surtout, pour oublier sa peine un court instant. Il allait voir son père le plus souvent possible. Le matin, il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, les visites ne commençait qu'à partir de midi. Mais le midi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller le voir. Le temps de déjeuner, de préparer les cours de l'après-midi, il ne pouvait pas faire le trajet de l’hôpital en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il fallait déjà presque un quart d'heure pour y aller.. Alors, il lui rendait visite le soir, juste après l'entrainement du soir (quand il ne se faisait pas le matin. Une semaine sur deux, l'entraînement était soit du soir, soit du matin.) Il prenait sa douche dans les vestiaires, comme tout le monde, et allait ensuite à l'hôpital. Comme ce soir là.

 

     ― Tu n'es pas obligé de venir me voir tous les soir tu sais, tu peux prendre du temps pour toi aussi Atsushi, dit Meiji Kimishita à son fils, la voix rauque.

     ― Ne dis pas n'importe quoi 'Pa. Tu sais bien que j'aime venir ici.

     Ce n'était pas très vrai, en vérité, le brun détestait les hôpitaux. Il trouvait l'endroit maussade, déprimant, mortel... Jusque là, dans sa vie, tout ceux qui sont entrait dans un hôpital, n'en sont jamais sortis... L'exception était sa naissance.. Ce n'était pas à cause des médecins, c'était juste l'endroit.. Il voyait beaucoup de gens pleurer dans cet endroit.. et il avait peur d'en faire parti... Quelques larmes brouillaient sa vision, sans tomber. Elles étaient juste au bord de ses yeux.

      ― Atsushi..

     Kimishita reprit ses esprits et contempla son père. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de son fils et la serra. Il souriait. Il souriait toujours. Peut importe les moments, Meiji Kimishita souriait tout le temps. Même si la situation était désespérée, il continuait de sourire. C'était ça sa force. Il se battait en répandant de la bonne humeur partout. Mais cette fois ci, il ne gagnerait pas. Il le savait, mais il souriait quand même.

     ― Tu as l'air épuisé mon fils. Tu dors bien la nuit? 

     ― Oui 'Pa, ne t'en fais pas.

     ― Tu es sûr? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. Tu es blanc aussi, tu te nourris bien au moins.

     Il posa sa main sur son front, scrutant les yeux de son fils, essayant de voir s'il n'était pas malade. C'était assez comique de voir son père inquiet pour sa santé, alors que lui même était dans un état critique.

     ― Tu manges bien quand tu rentres?

     ― Oui Papa, c'est juste que je suis fatigué, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air comme ça.

     Son père sembla plus ou mois convaincu. Mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Atsushi regarda l'heure et vit que l'heure des visites était déjà dépassé.

     ― Il va falloir que j'y aille, il embrassa son père sur le front et commença à partir en direction de la porte.

     ― Manges bien en rentrant.

     ― Je te la promet Papa.

     Kimishita rentra chez lui, et comme d'habitude, ne mangea rien de la soirée, malgré sa promesse et partit s'allonger directement.

     Le repas du midi était le seul que Kimishita avalait dans la journée, et encore c'était parce que les personnes près de lui l'obligeaient à manger un peu. En particulier un grand roux. Mais juste un repas par jour n'était pas suffisant pour être en pleine forme. Il le sentait dans ses mouvements au foot, il le voyait dans sa vision trouble devant sa feuille de note, mais, il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, et tout seul chez lui, personne ne le forçait à manger, donc, il ne se forçait pas lui-même. Il pourrait faire un peu de cuisine, étant un assez bon cuisinier, ou alors se commander des plats rapide, mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Allongé dans son lit, Ooshiba Kiichi réfléchissait. Cela n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais cette fois, quelque chose le tracassait. Aujourd'hui, le coach avait parlé d'un camp d'entraînement. Deux semaines de travail intensif pour se préparer aux prochains match contre des équipes plus grosses et plus fortes, comme le match retour contre Saku-high et bien d'autre, plus fort encore. Ce camp allait débuter Lundi, soit dans trois jours, deux si il oubliait cette nuit.

     D'ordinaire, il aurait sauté de joie en apprenant cette nouvelle. Deux semaines sans cours? sans devoirs, sans classes, sans professeur. Le paradis pour Ooshiba. Et pourtant, en apprenant cela, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. Kimishita. Est-ce qu'il pourra venir? Est-ce qu'il acceptera de laisser son père seul pendant ces deux semaines? _Est-ce qu'il en survivrait_? 

     Il regarda son portable, jetant un œil à l'heure qu'il était. _Deux heures cinq du matin_. Ses deux parents étaient de garde cette nuit et sa sœur était surement en train de dormir comme un Loire. La maison était silencieuse. Il avait envie d'aller dans ses contacts et d'appeler le brun, pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il avait remarqué comment il était fatigué ces jours-ci, et il n'avait pas envie de ruiner sa nuit pour une question futile. Alors il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea plus confortablement, fermant les yeux. 

     

xxxxxxxxxx

 

     ― Ne dis pas de bêtises, Atsushi.

     La voix de Meiji Kimishita se fit un peu plus dur que d'habitude. 

     ― Ce n'est pas des bêtises. J'ai pris cette décision.

     Ce samedi après-midi, Atsushi Kimishita s'était rendu à l'hôpital voir son père, et lui parler du camp.

     ― Je n'irais pas faire ces deux semaines dans le camp d'entraînement.

     ― Et pourquoi ça Atsushi? Hein?

     ― Je ne veux pas passez deux semaines sans te voir ! Je ne veux pas aller m'entraîner à plus de deux heures d'ici alors que tu es dans cet hôpital.. 

     ― Atsushi, que tu sois ici ou là-bas ne change rien voyons !

     ― Si !

     La gorge du brun se serra un peu.

     ― Si il t'arrives quelque chose je-

     ― Atsushi, Je vais mourir de toute façon !

     Kimishita Atsushi senti son cœur poignardé. Il senti un décharge tout le long de son corps, mais son cœur était le plus touché. Meiji Kimishita regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais il était trop tard. Atsushi était en larmes. Il pleurait de tristesse, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout des larmes de douleur. Il avait mal au cœur..

     ― Excuses-moi, Atsushi..

     Il prit aussitôt son fils dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en le berçant. Il s'était emporté. Mais il avait peur. Peur pour son fils.

     ― Ecoute, dit-il en tenant toujours son fils, je sais que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et que tu ne puisses pas venir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te prives de tout pour moi. Je veux que tu ailles à ce camp. Tu ne peux pas toujours être près de moi comme ça. Tu dois vivre aussi.

     Kimishita se calma un peu, sous les caresses de son père.

     ― J'ai tellement peur moi aussi.. continua Meiji. J'ai peur de mourir.. mais j'ai surtout peur de te laisser tout seul. Mais je veux que tu saches que, même si je partirais, je serais toujours avec toi. Ici, dit il en désignant du doigt, le cœur de son fils.

     Il le lâcha un peu, voyant qu'il s'était calmé.

     ― Et puis tu sais, je suis fort. C'est pas un cancer de rien du tout qui va me battre ! 

     Kimishita sourit à peine, s'essuyant les yeux.

     ― Promet moi que tu vas y aller.

     Le brun ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes puis il répondit.

     ― Je te le promet 'Pa. Mais je t’appellerais tous les soirs.

     Meiji Kimishita sourit et embrassa son fils sur le front.

     ― Très bien.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lus et merci pour les kudos <3


	6. Camp d'entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimishita va finalement au camp d'entraînement. Le soutien de l'équipe et d'Ooshiba Kiichi va t-il suffire pour lui faire oublier ses soucis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin recommencé à avoir un rythme régulier d'écriture. Donc la fanfiction avancera mieux ^^  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ <3

     Kimishita Atsushi avait finalement accepté d'aller à ce camp d'entraînement, même si son cœur n'y était pas. Le camp était à Takaoka, soit à 2 heures de Tokyo. Le trajet se faisait en bus, donc il fallait un quart d'heure de plus pour y aller. Kimishita s'était assis à côté de Suzuki, comme à son habitude et installé côté fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder le paysage. Il avait mis ses écouteurs pour pouvoir être tranquille, tout en regardant les nuages.

     Suzuki discutait avec Satou, qui était sur le siège juste en face, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Et comme d'habitude, Ooshiba était à ses côtés. Le roux ne parlait pas. Il était tranquille dans son coin, lisant un espèce de BD qu'il semblait apprécier. Ce qui était assez étrange de sa part, mais, après ce qui s'est passé entre le brun et le roux depuis plus d'une semaine, plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à leurs comportement bizarre. 

     Kimishita écoutait des chansons assez tristes qu'il avait répertorié dans une playlist dans son téléphone. Et tout en regardant les nuages bouger, il pensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu hier soir, avant de rentrer pour préparer tous ses bagages pour le voyage.

 

     " _— Tu es sûr que tout ira bien?_

_— Bien sûr que oui Atsushi, pourquoi ça n'irai pas? répondit le plus vieux._

_— Je ne sais pas._

_Atsushi se tut et resta un petit moment à côté de son père, sans parler. Puis, il demande._

_— Et le magasin? Pendant que je ne suis pas là, et que toi tu es.. ici. Il va devenir quoi le magasin?_

_— Il sera fermé bien sûr. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas bien grave. Il ne marchait plus très bien donc, les gens ne feront pas la différence._

_— Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna Atsushi._

_Meiji Kimishita prit les mains de son fils._

_— Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. Et je sais aussi que tu dis tout cela pour pouvoir rester. Mais tu sais, ce camp d'entraînement te feras le plus grand bien. L'air nouveau te fera du bien. Et puis comme ça, tu te videras la tête. Tu te détendra, ce sera un peu comme des vacances, sauf que tu courra tous les jours et feras beaucoup d'exercices. il se mit à rire doucement, mais dû arrêter à cause d'une petite quinte de toux._

_Atsushi devait admettre une chose, il ne gagnerait pas face à son père. Il avait de trop bon arguments._

_— Qu'est ce que le magasin va devenir? Après.. Tout ça..._

_Meiji Kimishita savait qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Atsushi ne voulait pas prononcer de mot 'mort'. Alors le plus vieux prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit._

_—  C'est à toi de voir après. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Si tu veux le changer, tu peux. Si tu veux tout arrêter, tu peux. Si tu veux tout démolir.. il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt. Tu peux. Tu feras ce que tu voudras, mon fils._

_Atsushi hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres._

_— Et moi.... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir..."_

 

 —  Shita... Mishita... Kimishita !

     Kimishita ouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris et tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'appelait. Il vit que c'était Suzuki. Son ami souriait.

     — Tu rêvassais, dit Satou juste derrière lui.

     —  Il ne rêvassais pas, il dormais tout court, dit Suzuki d'un air joueur.

     —  C'est pas vrai, je ne dormais pas. répondit Kimishita d'un air endormi et faussement énervé. J'ai juste fermé les yeu-

     —  Si tu dormais ! cria Haibara de l'autre côté du bus pour ajouter son grain de sel. Même que tu ronflais.

     Puis il imita un bruit s'apparentant au ronflement du cochon, en plus long. Puis il éclata de rire, suivit de quelques personnes. Kimishita leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua au passage que ses écouteurs n'était plus dans ses oreilles mais dans la main de Suzuki, qui les lui rendit immédiatement.

     — Tu dormais sacrément bien. J'ai essayé de te secouer mais personne ne répondait. Même qu'à un moment, Kurusu qui était derrière toi, à mis un coup de pied dans ton siège sans faire exprès et tu n'as même pas réagit. 

     — Moi j'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque tellement il as eu peur que tu l'engueule, dit Hayase qui était juste derrière eux. 

     Kimishita haussa les épaules et descendit du bus, accompagné des derniers élèves restant. 

     Une fois qu'ils étaient tous descendu, il remarquèrent qu'une dame assez âgée arrivait vers eux.

     —  C'est nôtre hôte. 

     Le coach Nakazawa partit discuter avec la vieille dame, puis, il se tourna vers le groupe.

     — Allons-y.

 

     Pour une fois, le groupe n'était pas dans un hôtel. La vielle dame tenait une grande auberge avec ses deux fils. L'auberge était immense et tout le groupe était assez émerveillé.

     — Mes fils et moi tenons la plus grande auberge de tout le Japon, dit la vieille dame, nous comptons quarante six chambre en tout. Toutes les chambre ne sont pas toute utilisée en même temps bien sûr. Pendant ces deux semaines, jeunes hommes et jeune femme, vous serez nos seul pensionnaire. Maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les différent coin où vous pourrez vous entraîner.

     La vieille dame leur montra le stade, assez bien tenu, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de footballeur dans le coin. Elle leur montra aussi une haute colline où le coach leur avait dit qu'il feraient des exercices de cardio-vasculaire. Le coin était tranquille, le paysage magnifique et l'air pure. 

     Malgré le grand nombre de chambre et le fait qu'il n'y est personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'auberge, le coach Nakazawa avait quand même insisté sur le fait qu'ils dormiraient par deux dans chaque chambre.

     — Mais ce n'est pas juste, il y a beaucoup de chambre ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir des chambre à part? demanda Kurusu, offusqué part la décision du coach.

     — C'est comme ça c'est tout, ça fera moins de dégât et puis madame Katsune n'aura pas à faire deux fois plus de ménage à cause de chambre différente.

     — Et pourquoi Ubukata est la seule à avoir une chambre toute seule? Elle devrait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre elle aussi ? demande Kazama tranquillement.

     — Oh je ne sais pas, répondit Ubukata, peut-être parce que je suis une femme !

     — Et bah on dirait pas, marmonna le blond.

     Mais pas de chance, elle l'avait entendu. Elle lui tordit le bras derrière le dos pendant que la blondinet gémissait de douleur.

     — C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste, rajouta Kurusu.

     — Encore une seul plainte et c'est moi qui choisis les binôme !

     Ca ne dérangeait personne de dormir avec n'importe qui mais, il est vrai que c'était mieux de dormir avec son meilleur ami.

     — Oh, j'oubliais, dit la vieille dame, l'auberge dispose de deux type de chambre. Occidentale ou Japonaise. Choisissez ce qui vous convient le mieux.

     L'auberge était réputée pour être l'une des meilleure du Japon et les étrangers venait souvent se reposer ici. Il est vrai que les occidentaux n'étaient pas habitués à dormir dans des chambres Japonaise, c'est pour cela qu'il y avait les deux type de chambre. 

     

     Les binôme fait, chacun rangeait leurs affaires dans les différents aménagement de leurs chambre. Lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre d'une chambre, puis des pas indiquant qu'une personne courrait dans les couloirs. Tous le monde allèrent voir se qui se passait. C'était Haibara qui semblait très voir trop choqué.

     — C'est terrible ! 

     — De quoi Haibara, demanda le coach d'un air las.

     — Le réseau ! Il n'y a pas de réseau ici ! 

     Il brandit son téléphone sous le nez du coach pour qu'il le voit bien. D'un coup, tous regardèrent leur portable et eurent la même réaction.

     — Je sais. 

     — Mais comment je vais faire pour appeler ma copine maintenant ! Si je peux pas l'appeler comment je vais faire.

     — Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, il y a un téléphone ici, dit Mme Katsune en montrant un ancien téléphone à roulette. Vous pouvez l'utiliser quand vous voulez et autant de fois que vous le désirez.

     Le téléphone se trouvait dans la salle de vie, donc au milieu de tout le monde. Kimishita ne pourrait jamais être tranquille pour parler à son père.. D'un coup il eut un flash. Il n'avait pas pris le numéros de téléphone de l'hôpital et encore moins le numéros de la chambre. Il aurait dû y penser avant de partir.. Il devait bien y avoir un annuaire quelque part. Il fallait qu'il demande à l'hôtesse, espérant qu'ils en avait un.

     — Il n'y a pas de Wi-Fi non plus... C'est une catastrophe ! s'écria Haibara encore plus. Adieu les jeux que j'avais téléchargé exprès...

     — T'en fais pas Haibara, dit Inohara en posa sa grande main sur son épaule, J'ai des jeux qui ne demande pas de Wifi ni de réseau sur mon téléphone, je t'y ferais jouer si tu veux.

     — C'est le soucis, lui répondit le petit, Encore la Wifi c'est pas bien grave mais, Akane ne répond pas aux numéros qu'elle ne connais pas. En plus ce truc date des dinosaure limite... il ajouta en regardant le téléphone à roulette.

     — Et bah envoie lui un message comme quoi tu peux l'appeler qu'avec ce téléphone, dit Hayase.

     Haibara se mit à le regarder bizarrement.

     — T'es con ou quoi... Il n'y a PAS de RÉSEAU ! Donc, je ne peux PAS lui ENVOYER DE MESSAGE!!! s'écria le petit en insistant bien sur les mots crié.

     — Eh oh tu te calme ! Je suis pas con, ok ! répondit le rouge, embarrassé et furieux.

     Inohara se mit à rire en écoutant les deux autres tandis qu'Usui essaya de calmer les deux. Kimishita profita de cette petite dispute pour aller demander à l'hôtesse un annuaire.

     — Un annuaire ? dit Mme Katsune Oui bien sûr, nous en avons un. Je vais te le chercher, j'arrive.

     — Merci. répondit le brun.

     L'hôtesse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme annuaire dans les mains.

     — Voilà, dit-elle, il est un peu poussiéreux mais il y a tout le Japon à l'intérieur.

     Kimishita la remercia gracieusement et partit en direction de sa chambre afin de commencer les recherches. Il ne passa pas inaperçu avec ce gros bouquin dans les mains mais, personne ne posa de question.  

     Le livre était tellement gros et lourd que, lorsque Kimishita l'a posé sur le lit, il a fait un énorme pli sur la couverture, si bien mise, sur le lit du brun. Il commença alors sa recherche, espérant le trouver rapidement. Le problème était qu'ils y avait énormément de numéros que c'était écrit en tout petit et qu'il y avait à chaque page, deux grosse colonnes de plus de cent numéros entassés les uns sur les autres. Il avait mit ses lunettes pour mieux voir, mais, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ses yeux lui piquaient sévèrement. Et il n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de pages.. sur plus d'un million... Et pour couronner le tout, l'annuaire n'était pas rangé comme il le voulait. 

      Au bout d'une demi heure, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas abandonner.. Il enleva ses lunettes, ferma les yeux et se les frotta avec ses paumes.

     — Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dit une voix derrière lui.

     Il sursauta et se tourna face à la voix. Sa vision était trouble un court instant à cause du frottement, puis, elle devint clair et il vit que c'était Ooshiba. Le roux entra dans la chambre et regarda par dessus l'épaule du brun.

     — C'est quoi ça ? il ferma le livre mais fit attention à bien laisser son doigt là où le brun en était, puis il remit la bonne page. Un annuaire. Tu cherches quoi?

     Kimishita remit ses lunettes et se replongea dans sa lecture.

     — Je cherche le numéros de l'hôpital où est mon père.

     Il y eut un légers silence puis le roux soupira.

     — Je savais que tu était un peu idiot, mais là, ça dépasse tout.

     Kimishita ouvrit grand les yeux en se retournant pour l'insulter mais le roux l'en empêcha en lui jetant son portable sur les genoux. Le brun parût un peu déconcerté mais en regardant l'écran, il lut "Accueil Hôpital".

     — Euh..

     — Pourquoi tu n'es pas tout simplement venu me demander si j'avais le numéros au lieu de chercher comme l'idiot que tu es.

     Kimishita ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander? Il avait oublié que le roux était le fils du médecin? Il avait oublié qu'il pourrait l'aider? Il avait cru pouvoir se débrouiller seul? Non.. Il n'avait juste pas réfléchis... 

     — Tu attends quoi? Qu'il neige pour prendre le numéro? 

     Kimishita claqua sa langue mais prit tout de même le numéro. Une fois fait, il tendit le téléphone au roux, légèrement rouge.

     — De rien, dit le roux en s'asseyant à côté du brun. 

     Cet idiot souriait. Il devait être content, pour une fois, l'idiot dans l'histoire n'était pas lui mais belle et bien Kimishita. Mais il ne dit rien à se sujet. Il aurait pus se vanter, dire qu'il était le meilleur, comme toujours, mais non. Il était là, assis à côté du brun en grattant son téléphone.

     — Tu attends quoi pour aller l'appeler, finit par lâcher le rouquin.

     — J'attends juste qu'il y est moins de monde dans la salle de vie. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde entendent la conversation. 

     — Tu peux attendre un moment alors.

     Et encore une fois, il avait raison. Mais il y avait peut-être un autre téléphone. Il ferma l'annuaire, se leva et commença à partir.

     — Je vais le rendre, dit-il avant d'avoir des questions.

     Ooshiba lui adressa un signe de la main sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

     

     — Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? 

     — Ah hum, oui. Merci. Et heu, il n'y a qu'un téléphone ici? I Est-ce qu'il y en aurait pas un autre, dans un coin un peu plus.. tranquille, dit Kimishita en regardant les autres.

     — Non, je suis désolée mais il y en juste un seul. Après tu peux tirer un peu le fil pour aller un peu plus loin, jusqu'ici environ, répondit la vieille en montrant l'endroit. 

     — D'accord, merci beaucoup madame.

     L'hôtesse partit, laissant Kimishita avec le téléphone. Alors il tira un peu le fil et alla un peu plus loin. Puis, il composa le numéro qu'Ooshiba lui avait donné. Normalement, l'accueil était toujours disponible, donc il n'aurait pas de soucis pour avoir quelqu'un. Il y eut trois sonnerie, puis une femme répondit.

     — Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai avoir le numéro de téléphone de la chambre...

     Merde... Le numéro de la chambre... Il était dans quelle chambre ! Trou de mémoire ! C'est pas possible.

     — Enfin le numéro de Monsieur Kimishita. Meiji Kimishita.

     La femme rit un peu au téléphone mais donna le numéro après avoir cherché quelques secondes.

     — Bonne soirée et merci.

     Il raccrocha, attendit quelques secondes puis, il reprit le téléphone en composant le numéro de téléphone de la chambre de son père. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir ce que les autres faisaient mais, il ne restait que quelques personnes dans le salon. Et tous étaient à leurs occupations et de toute façon bien trop loin pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de la conversation.

     — Bonsoir Atsushi, tu es bien arrivé?

     — Bonsoir, 'Pa. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

     Son père rit légèrement derrière le combiné.

     — Je ne vois pas qui d'autre à part toi pourrait m'appeler, et surtout avec le téléphone de l'hôpital.

     Il n'avait pas tort. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille, et peu de gens prenaient de leurs nouvelles.

     — Alors, comment c'est? demanda Meiji. 

     — C'est pas mal, c'est vrai. Nous sommes tranquille ici. On est dans une auberge tenu par une vieille dame. C'est plutôt sympa le coin.

     — Je suis content pour toi alors. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien.

     — Ouais, si tu le dis. Comment ça va toi?

     — Ca va Atsushi, ne t'en fais pas. 

    Le brun déplia un petit bout de papier avant de demander à son père.

     — 'Pa, tu as de quoi noter?

     — Heu, oui, dit le père en regardant autour de lui.

     — Je vais te donner le numéro de l'auberge, comme ça toi aussi tu pourras m'appeler.

     Meiji Kimishita sourit derrière le combiné et écrit le numéro que lui dictait son fils.

     — OI ! Kimishita ! Viens on va bouffer ! cria Haibara de l'autre bout de la pièce.

     Kimishita lui fit un signe de la tête et le petit repartit. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit le coach dire à Haibara.

      _— Haibara, je t'ai demandé d'aller le prévenir en lui "disant" qu'on mangeait. Pas de lui crier de l'autre bout de la pièce.._

_— Bah au moins il est au courant. il se mit à rire._

Kimishita leva les yeux au ciel.

     — 'Pa, je dois te laisser je vais-

     — Manger? Oui j'ai entendu ton ami crier, ria le père.

     Le brun sourit un peu avant de raccrocher. 

  

     Une fois le repas terminé, tous aidèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Certains débarrassaient la table, d'autre faisaient la vaisselle et bien d'autres choses. L'entraînement commençait demain donc, le coach les força à aller au lit tôt. Mais au final ce fut Usui qui arriva à faire coucher tout le monde.  _Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de bêtises_ avait déclaré le coach en partant lui même se coucher après son échec.

     Kimishita se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut et en sueur. Il n'avait pas crié, et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait surement réveillé toute l'auberge. Mais Suzuki dormait encore dans le lit d'à côté alors tout allait bien. Il avait de nouveau fait un horrible cauchemars, encore et toujours le même. 

     Alors il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il alluma l'eau, y plongea ses mains et se rinça le visage. Il voulait oublier tous ces cauchemars. Il voulait effacer ce sentiment. Il voulait juste s'endormir paisiblement pour une fois. Il releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans la glace. Mais il ne vit pas que lui dedans. Il y avait une autre personne aussi. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il n'était pas très étonné de le voir derrière lui.

     — Tu n'es pas en train de dormir, demanda le brun en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

     — Et toi alors, demanda à son tour Ooshiba en s'approchant de lui. 

     Kimishita s'assit sur l'abattant baissé des toilettes tandis que le roux s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire juste à côté. 

     — Tu as une tête affreuse, dit le roux.

     — Tais-toi... marmonna le brun. Je sais bien.

     — Tu as du mal à dormir? demanda Ooshiba.

     Mais Kimishita ne répond pas.

     — Tu veux en parler? réessaya le rouquin.

     Mais toujours aucune réponse. Alors il resta là, à côté du brun sans parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kimishita finit par avouer.

     — Je fais d'horribles cauchemars. Depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Toujours pareil.

     — Ton père? risqua le roux mais Kimishita hocha la tête.

     Il se tut quelques secondes mais il reprit.

     — Je vais finir par craquer si ça continue. Je n'arrive pas à dormir comme il faut. Je suis exténué. Toutes les nuits je me réveille en sursaut, parfois en hurlant comme un fous.

     Il soupira.

     — Je n'en peux plus.

     Il arrêta de parler et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Ooshiba avait écouté attentivement. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque idiote ou autre. Il se sentait assez mal pour lui et voulait l'aider mais comment?  

     — Tu sais, euh. Si tu veux en parler ou quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Je t'écouterai. Et euh, ça devrait s'arranger pour ton père. Et je.. Putain je suis nul en réconfortage...

     Kimishita sourit légèrement derrière ses mains et les enleva.

     — Ca n'existe pas ce mot "réconfortage".

     — Je sais ! répondit fièrement Ooshiba. C'était pour te faire sourire !

     Il essayait de se rattraper bien sûr, mais Kimishita devait admettre que ça avait plutôt bien marché. Alors Ooshiba essaya de se lever de la baignoire mais sa main glissa et il tomba comme un crêpe à l'intérieur. Il avait une tête choquée et Kimishita ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il se mit à rigoler comme jamais. Cet idiot les faisaient toutes !

     — Rigole pas ! Oi !

     Mais le roux ne resta pas énervé longtemps et se mit à rire avec le brun. Kimishita riait mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il ne savait pas lui même si c'était de la joie, de la tristesse ou tout simplement du soulagement. Car oui, parler avec le roux lui avait fait du bien et il était un peu plus soulagé.

     Alors bien sûr, leurs fous-rire avait réveillé tout le monde mais ils furent tous choqués de voir Kimishita pleurer de rire, se tenant les côtes et Ooshiba, dans la baignoire avec les pieds en l'air dépassant du rebord, tout aussi mort de rire.

     Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui semblait être une éternité, ils se calmèrent, se sourirent avant de repartir se coucher, soulagé pour Kimishita et heureux pour les deux.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lus et merci beaucoup pour les Kudos <3 ça me fait extrêmement plaisir <3 <3 savoir que mes histoires sont lues et apprécié me fais chaud au cœur <3 je vous adore <3 n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires aussi si le cœur vous en dit.  
> Je vous aime <3


	7. Etat critique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le camp d'entraînement continue, et l'angoisse montais un peu plus. Est-ce que Ooshiba arrivera a lui faire vraiment oublier ses soucis et lui faire ouvrir son cœur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire avance doucement mais surement. On va arriver au tournant de la série. Avec des rebondissement peut-être un peu plus violent. Mais je suis vraiment contente d'écrire cette histoire, même si je suis très triste de ce que je fais..

 

     Tout le monde resta choqué du comportement de Kimishita et Ooshiba dans la salle de bain mais peu de gens en parlaient devant ces deux là. Kimishita n'avait parlé à personne pendant deux jours et Ooshiba, lui, il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passait. Du moins dans la baignoire. Quand quelqu'un parlait de sa position dans la baignoire, il bombait le torse et donnait des version différentes à chaque fois. "Je l'ai fais exprès" ou encore "Je prenais un putain de bain!"... A trois heures du matin, dans une position bizarre... Mais ça faisait rire tout le monde alors, ils continuaient à poser la question.

     Mais le fous-rire de Kimishita était encore gravé dans la mémoire de beaucoup. Certains ne l'avaient encore jamais vus rire, d'autres, ne l'avait pas vus rire à ce point là. Le brun lui ne faisait aucun commentaires sur ça, il n'en parlait jamais. 

     Mais par contre, personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de bain, ensemble, et ne savaient encore moins de quoi ils avaient parlés. Et ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais.

     Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que le camp d'entraînement avait débuté. En réalité, aujourd'hui était le cinquième jour, et tout se passait bien, pour l'instant. Même si les entraînements étaient plutôt intensifs, les jeunes s'amusaient quand même assez bien. Ils trouvaient pas mal de choses amusantes dans le coin. Et puis ils en profitaient aussi. Ils profitaient de la nature, du calme et ils se retrouvaient mieux entre amis. L'équipe s'était un peu plus rapproché avec ce camp. Et ça ne déplaisait pas au coach.

     Même s'ils s'entraînaient beaucoup, Haibara était toujours collé au téléphone avec sa copine le soir. Et quand il ne l'était pas, il attendait ses coups de fils à côté de l'engin. A chaque coups de fil il courrait pour répondre, mais était parfois déçus d'entendre une autre personne, un parent ou autre demander à parler à son fils.

     Mais heureusement, il ne restait pas qu'avec le téléphone. Dans les autres moment de la journée, il était... Haibara. Comme nous le connaissons tous.

     Kimishita s'était assez habitué a l'ambiance du camp. Il se rapprochait un peu plus des autres le soir, au moment de jouer à des jeux de société ou autre. Il criait toujours après tout le monde, mais, il était un peu plus détendu. Même si une part de lui était toujours inquiet pour son père. Toujours. Il lui téléphonait tous les soirs -quand Haibara avait lâché le téléphone- et personne dans la pièce ne faisait attention à leurs conversations. Tous sauf une personne.  _Ooshiba._

     Mais il n'était pas le seul. Usui Yûta n'était pas idiot, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kimishita. Mais il ne disait rien à personne et se contentait d'observer. 

 

     Kimishita dormait toujours aussi mal, mais il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le roux. Il voulait lui en parler mais, quelque chose l'en empêchait. La fatigue l'emportait toujours la nuit mais, seulement pour quelques heures. Et il se réveillait toujours en pleine nuit, mais il ne hurlait pas. Et il avait l'impression que, plus les jours passaient, plus il avait de cauchemars, et ils étaient de plus en plus concentré sur la mort, et aussi de plus en plus effrayant. Comme si il sentait quelque chose arriver. Il se sentait de plus en plus effrayé et perdu. 

     

     — Mais c'est pas possible !! Tu triche c'est pas possible !! cria Haibara en jetant ses cartes

     — Je ne triche pas, répond Kimishita, tu es juste mauvais au jeu de cartes.

     — Ah ouais !? Alors viens, on fait une partie de poker ! JE suis IMBATTABLE au poker ! 

     Kimishita haussa les sourcils.

     — Tu crois vraiment que tu peux gagner ? demanda Hayase, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

     — Bien sûr que oui ! Tu le sais toi que je suis bon au poker!

     — Oui mais je te rappel qu'on parle de Kimishita là. finit par dire Inohara.

     — Haibara, appela Usui, c'est bien de jouer au poker, mais je te rappel qu'il n'y a pas de jetons ici.

     Haibara se mit a réfléchir et il regarda autour de lui et fixa Ooshiba qui était en train de dévorer un paquet de chips.

     — Je sais !

     Il se mit à courir vers le roux et lui arracha la paquet des main.

     — EH ! Mes chips ! cria le rouquin.

     — La nourriture ! On peut remplacer les jetons par de la nourriture ! 

     — Gâcher de la nourriture pour du poker.. dit Kimishita avec un regard noir.

     — C'est pas du gâchis ! On pourra les manger ! Et puis de toute façon, on n'aura qu'a prendre des biscuits apéritifs, non?  

     Kimishita soupira et se mit à regarder le regard suppliant de Haibara. Puis il ramassa toutes les cartes et commença à les mélanger.

     — Vous avez intérêt à être au moins quatre autour de la table dans dix secondes.

     Il n'avait jamais vus autant de mouvement en si peu de temps. Presque tous courrait se mettre en place pour pouvoir bien regarder la partie. Ooshiba lui essaya de récupérer son paquet de chips.

     Finalement, ils étaient six à s'affronter. Kimishita, Haibara, Usui, Hayase, Kurusu (qui s'est fait entraîner de force par Haibara par manque de joueur), et Kazama. Ooshiba ne voulait pas jouer, Mizuki ne comprenait rien aux règles... Et les autres, soit ils ne savait pas y jouer, soit ils voulaient juste regarder.  Ce qui remplaçait les jetons étaient des chips (valeur 10), des cacahuètes (20), des noix de cajou (50), des pistaches (100) et des bretzels (500). Et la partie commença.

     Hayase avait mit des lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir se la jouer gangster, Haibara criait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses cartes, Kurusu tremblait, Kazama passait son temps à rigoler et Usui souriait. Kimishita était le seul à ne pas sourciller. Il ne disait rien et jouer tranquillement en ramassant des tonnes de biscuits apéritifs.

     — Shiba ! Touche pas c'est à moi ! C'est mes chips que j'ai gagné ! cria Haibara, Crache ! 

     — J'ai faim moi ! répondit Ooshiba en criant lui aussi, Et je te rappel que tu me dois des chips ! Tu me les as volé tout à l'heure !

     — M'en fous ! Pourquoi tu prends pas celles de Kimishita ! Il est juste à côté de toi.

     — Je veux les tiennes. 

     — Tu veux me faire perdre, c'est ça !

     — Tu es parano mon pauvre !

     — Avoue ! Tu es de son côté c'est ça? demande le petit. Tu fais tout pour faire gagner Kimishita. Avoue !

     Ooshiba se mit à rire.

     — N'importe quoi.

     — Tu vois ! Tu rigoles donc c'est vrai !

     — Mais comment ça se fait que-

     — Oh Mizuki tais-toi ! 

     Kazama explosa de rire. Depuis le début du jeu, Mizuki posait dix milles questions. Il ne comprenait rien à rien le pauvre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le jeu s'appelait "Poker". Et tout le monde avait abandonné d'essayer de lui expliquer.

     Au bout de deux heures, la partie s'acheva avec la victoire de... Kimishita. Haibara était en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

     — Mais c'est pas possible !! Shiba ! C'est de ta faute ! Kimishita tu triches ! Fais chier !! 

     — J'ai jamais vus un mauvais perdant pareil. dit Ooshiba

     Tous le regardèrent.

     — Tu ne t'es jamais vus alors, répondit Kimishita en mangeant les biscuits qu'il avait gagné.

    — Tais-toi, dit Ooshiba en levant la tête d'un ton fier.

     Le rouquin piqua des biscuit au brun, qui ne lui interdit pas. Haibara continuait à s’apitoyer sur son sors. 

     — Haibara, il y a ta copine au télépho-

     Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Haibara se mettais à courir pour prendre l'appareil. 

     

     L'heure de se coucher était arrivé, et tous dormaient paisiblement. Kimishita s'était finalement endormis mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec son rêve. Comme d'habitude, il faisait un cauchemars, comme tous les autres mais, il avait quelque chose en plus. d'encore plus effrayant.

    _Il était vraiment tout seul dans son cauchemars. Il marchait dans le noir, sans but. Puis il vit une lumière qui l'aveugla un peu. Il la couvrit avec sa main et continua à marcher, quand il vit une chose. Une chose horrible. Il y avait son père, à terre, sans vie. Kimishita le secoua, faisait de son mieux pour le faire revenir, mais rien n'y faisait._

_— Non..._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya mais en regardant sa main, il vit du sang. Il pleurait du sang? Non ce n'était pas ça. Il avait déjà ce sang dans ses mains. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais, d'où venait il? Son père n'avait pas saigné pour mourir. Alors qui?_

_Il regarda autour de lui et une lumière s'alluma à côté de lui avec un corps à l'endroit même où la lumière brillait. Son sang se glaça. Le corps était ensanglanté, les cheveux pleins de sang et le corps recroquevillé sur le ventre. Kimishita ne voyait pas qui s'était alors il rampa jusqu'au corps et le retourna. La vue le fit reculer. Le corps ensanglanté avait les cheveux roux-brun taché de sang. Ooshiba... Kimishita se précipita vers lui pour essayer de le sauver mais le roux ne bougeait plus, le regard vide._

_— Regarde ce que tu as fais !_

_La voix venait de nulle part. Mais elle était glaçante et sans émotion._

_— Tu as finis par tuer tout ce que tu aimais !_

_Plein d'autre lumières s'allumèrent avec dans chacune d'elles, des corps sans vie taché de sang. Les corps, Kimishita les reconnaissait tous. Hayase, Usui, Mizuki, Haibara, Inohara, Ubukata.... Le sang de tout le monde se propageait vers lui, créant une marre de sang autour de lui et Ooshiba._

_Puis le sang explosa sur lui et tous les corps se levèrent en le pointant du doigt. Ooshiba se leva à son tour et prit Kimishita par les épaules en le serrant jusqu'à être douloureux pour le brun._

_— Je te déteste, dit il sans vie, sans rien dans la voix que de la haine. Regarde ce que tu m'as fais!  Je voulais t'aider et toi tu me tues ! Je te hais ! Soit maudit !_

_— Non arrête... C'est pas vrai... Non..._

_Kimishita voulu lui toucher le visage mais il partis en sang en lui explosant partout sur le corps._

_— Non ! Non ! NOOOOOON !!_

— Kimishita ! cria une voix. Réveille toi Kimishita !

     — Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda une voix plus grave.

     — Je sais pas ! J'arrive pas à le réveiller ! Il hurle à la mort ! Kimishita !

     Il se sentais secouer de tous les côtés mais il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à remonter de son cauchemars. Il entendait tout mais ne voyait que du sang autour de lui. Il avait mal à la poitrine, à la tête. Il ne pouvait que hurler.

     — Pousse toi Suzuki ! dit une autre voix paniqué.

     Kimishita continuait à hurler sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Puis, il sentis un chaleur, une chaleur réconfortante. Il se sentait bien tout à coup. Il sentais une caresse sur ses cheveux, une douce caresse réconfortante. Toutes ses douleurs disparurent et il put enfin se réveiller.

     Il ouvrit les yeux, en sueur et tremblant comme un fous. Il respirait de façon saccadés et mit du temps à mettre sa vision au clair. La lumière était allumés et tous les autres le regardaient, apeurés, et silencieux. Ils avaient tous eu peur car, au début ils se sont réveillés en sursaut avec les cris du brun puis ils avaient eu peur pour le brun. Ils avaient vus qu'il était vraiment dans un état critique. Rien ne pouvait le réveiller et ils avaient vraiment eu peur pour lui.

     Il regarda attentivement tout le monde en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait du mal à respirer et chaque souffle lui faisait mal à la gorge, sans doute à cause de ses hurlements. Haibara était en train de pleurer de soulagement? de peur? Il ne savait pas. Inohara le tenait par derrière, ses bras sur sa poitrine pour le soutenir. Ubukata aussi pleurait comme Tsukamoto qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kazama. Les autres le regardaient, mort de peur. Quand à Suzuki et Satou, ils étaient les plus proche de lui. Mais il ne voyait pas où était Ooshiba. 

     Puis il fit attention aux bras qui le soutenait. Il avait oublié la personne derrière lui qui le réconfortait. Il leva la tête et vit des cheveux roux-brun en bataille, sans aucun trace de sang avec un regard inquiet et des caresses douces. Kiichi. Ooshiba Kiichi était celui qui avait réussit à le faire sortir du cauchemars. Il était celui qui était derrière lui à la réconforter, à le calmer. 

     — Calme toi, dit-il doucement, c'est terminé. Je suis là.

     — Tu nous a fait tellement peur, Kimishita, dit enfin le coach. 

     — Je suis tombé du lit tellement j'ai eu peur, dit Hayase.

     — Et moi c'est toi tombant du lit qui m'as fais peur. lui répondit Kokubo 

     — J'ai c-cru que tu n'allais ja-jamais te ré-réveiller.. dit Haibara en sanglotant.

     Kimishita finit par se calmer. C'est à se moment là qu'il vit que beaucoup de gens se souciait de lui. Il voyait que beaucoup de gens tenait à lui. Inohara resserra un peu plus sa prise sur Haibara pour le rassurer.

     — Calme toi Jirou, Tu trembles autant que Kimishita. dit Inohara en essayant de le calmer.

     C'était vrai, le pauvre était tellement dans un état de choc qu'il tremblait de partout. Alors entre Kimishita et Haibara, tout le monde était secoué de tous les côtés. Haibara était connu pour sa petite taille, pour son rire, par sa manière de voir de la joie partout et à rigoler pour tout et pour rien mais, il était aussi connu pour son extrême sensibilité et émotivité.

     — Excusez moi de vous avoir effrayé. 

     — Je n'ai jamais vus quelqu'un avoir un cauchemars aussi horrible au point de hurler à la mort, avoua Kazama.

     — Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec ce qui t'arrives en ce moment? demanda Usui. 

     Mais Kimishita ne lui répondait pas. Alors Usui se rapprocha un peu et commença à diriger sa main vers lui pour le toucher. Kimishita se sentait comme au pied du mur. Il ne voulait rien dire..

     — Kimishita, il faut que tu nous en parle. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, ça à l'air grave ce qui t'arrives. Il faut que-

     — Arrête !

     Ce n'était pas Kimishita mais Ooshiba qui avait crié. Il avait attrapé la main de l'argenté et l'avait repoussé loin du brun.

     — Ne le force pas ! Tu n'as pas à l'obliger à dire ce qui lui arrive. dit le roux, énervé.

     — Shiba, commença Mizuki, tu-

     — Ca suffit. J'ai du respect pour vous, Senpai, mais vous ne l'obligerait pas à dire ce qu'il ne veut pas dire.

     Kimishita remercia mentalement Ooshiba. Il se sentait plutôt bien maintenant, il aurait put limite se rendormir dans les bras du roux mais il avait besoin d'une douche. Alors il se leva et vacilla légèrement. Mais deux grandes mains l'ont retenus. Tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Certains sont repartis se coucher, d'autres sont rester dans la chambre. Le coach, lui, les avait suivit et attendait devant la porte avec Ooshiba.

     — Oh et coach, demanda Ooshiba pendant que Kimishita était dans la salle de bain. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de-

     — Oui. dit il sans savoir la suite.

     Ooshiba le regarde, surpris.

     — Si il serait possible que tu dormes avec lui? Ooshiba hocha la tête. Oui. Je vais dire à Suzuki d'aller avec Satou.

     — Merci.

 

     Kimishita laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, sans bouger. Il était debout, les mains sur le mur, sans bouger. Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le rideau était fermé, donc il ne pouvait pas voir qui s'était mais, il se doutait de qui ça pouvait être.

     — Kiichi..

     — Ouais, c'est moi.

     Au bruit, le brun devina qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur le capot des toilettes. 

     — Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres. dit-il.

     Kimishita ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés. Aucun des deux ne parlait en fait. Au bout d'un moment, Kimishita éteins la douche et ouvrit le rideau. Ooshiba réagit tout de suite et lui donna ses vêtements. En aucun cas gêné, Kimishita les prit et les enfila avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la douche, en faisant attention de ne pas faire comme le rouquin il a quelques jours. L'allusion à se jour lui donna un légers sourire en coin, avant de vite disparaître.

     Ooshiba avait les coudes sur les genoux et les mains liés en regardant le sol. Puis, il tourna la tête pour regarder le brun.

     — Ca va mieux?

     Kimishita hocha la tête et finit par dire.

     — Tu sais, pour ce que tu as dit à Usui-senpai, Ooshiba fit signe qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, Je te remercie. Je ne voulais vraiment pas leur en parler.

     — Je sais. dit-il. Et euh, j'ai demandé au coach de nous mettre ensemble pour cette nuit. Ca te dérange pas?

     Kimishita le regarda dans les yeux et répondit.

     — Non, pas du tout.

     Puis ils restèrent pendant plus de cinq minutes, là, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Quand ils ont ouvert la porte, ils ont découvert qu'il y avait encore une personne à l'intérieur. Le coach était encore là. Mais surtout, les lits avaient été rapproché. Maintenant, il n'y avait pas deux lit simple, mais un lit double.

     — Qu'est ce que vous avez foutus? demanda le roux.

     — J'ai demandé à quelques uns de venir m'aider à déplacer les lits. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux pour Kimishita.

     Le coach n'était pas si bête que ça. Il est vrai que ça pouvait aider Kimishita à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas sûr mais, c'était bien pensé. Le coach parti en les saluant de la main en fermant doucement la porte. Les deux restèrent un peu sur place mais ils se décidèrent de se coucher aussi. 

     Kimishita se mit au fond du lit, côté mur pour être calé entre le mur et Ooshiba. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que, à peine couché, le rouquin le prendrait tout de suite dans ses bras.

     — Si ça te vas pas, tu le dis et je me dégage, dit-il en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

     Mais Kimishita ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Au contraire, sa chaleur et se force le réconfortait. Et il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment l'expliquer mais, il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait protégé de toutes attaques extérieur et surtout intérieur. Ses démon semblaient rester au fond de lui, sans refaire surface de toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit depuis des semaines.

 

     Quand Ooshiba avait vus Kimishita se mettre au fond du lit, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie. Le prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Le brun n'avait pas l'air contre, il s'était même limite endormi tout de suite. Ah mais, il s'est endormi tout de suite ! Ooshiba le contempla. La tête du brun était tout près de sa poitrine et, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il le voulait encore plus proche. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit. Même pas une fille ! Il se sentait, étrange. Il voulait à tout prix le protéger, prendre toute sa douleur et la supporter à sa place.

     Oui, il trouvait Kimishita étrangement beau à cet instant. Son souffle chaud chatouillait sa peau et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais, avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il voulait tout le temps être près de lui. Le prendre dans ses bras. Le réconforter. Le soulager. 

     Il continua de le regarder un moment puis, il resserra un peu son étreinte et s'endormi, la bouche contre les cheveux du brun, doux et soyeux.

 

     Au moment du réveille, Kimishita était légèrement sur Ooshiba, qui lui dormait encore. Il regarda l'heure et vit... 10 heures du matin ?! Il avait réussi à dormir autant? Il regarda Ooshiba et pensa que c'était bien grâce à la présence du roux.

 

      Il était plus de 14 heures maintenant. Tout le monde était levé et avait mangés. Haibara c'était calmé et il parlait tranquillement avec Inohara. Kimishita était sur le canapé avec Ooshiba, Satou et Suzuki quand Usui s'approcha.

     — Kimishita. dit-il, je voulait m'excuser pour hier. Je voulais pas te forcer mais, tu nous inquiète tellement et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il t'arrive alors, j'ai un peu trop insisté. Excuse moi.

     — Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le brun. Il n'y a pas de problème.

     La sonnerie du téléphone coupa court à la conversation. Haibara couru pour répondre mais sembla un peu déçu.

     — Kimishita, c'est pour toi.

     Pour lui? Ca devait être son père mais, à cette heure-ci? Il prit le téléphone que lui tendait le petit et le colla à son oreille.

     — Oui?

      _— Kimishita-Kun? dit une voix grave de l'autre côté._

— C'est moi.

      _— C'est Kintarô Ooshiba à l'appareil._

Kintarô Ooshiba... Le père de Kiichi et médecin de son père... Pourquoi il l'appelait? Une boule se créa au fond de son estomac.

     — Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi vous m'appelez?

      _— Kimishita-Kun, il faut que vous veniez vite. Votre père est en train de mourir._

Kimishita vit un voile devant ses yeux et il vacilla mais se rattrapa au buffet, le téléphone toujours en main.

     — Kimishita? demanda Haibara juste à côté. Ca va? Tu es tout pâle. Oi Kimishita. 

     Ceux qui étaient présent dans la pièce se mirent à le regarder. Mais Kimishita lui ne regardait que Ooshiba.

     — Mon père....

     

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lus ! Je me rends compte que j'ai écris ce chapitre en moins d'une journée !! C'est fou ! J'ai jamais autant écris une journée.. WOW  
> Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Bisous <3.


	8. Adieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on rentre un peu plus dans le côté noir de la fanfiction.. Mais on va peut-être se rapprocher d'autre chose..

     Ooshiba Kiichi avait regardé Kimishita se lever pour répondre au téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute sa conversation et il remarquait que son visage changeait. Lorsqu'il avait répondu, le brun avait l'ai curieux et assez détendu mais là, il avait l'air horrifié, terrifié, perdu. Le brun a raccroché et Ooshiba vit qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air perdu, oubliant presque les autres.

     — Mon père... dit-il.

     Le roux a tout de suite compris et sauta sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre en deux pas. Kimishita était blanc comme un linge, seul ses lèvres ressortait sur son visage pâle.

     — Hey, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement le roux en le conduisant calmement sur un sofa non loin de là. 

     Tout le monde autour se sont arrêtés dans ce qu'ils faisaient et tous se rapprochèrent un peu tout en étant très attentif au brun.

     — Kiichi, mon père... Il est.. Il faut que je rentre.. a répondu Kimishita tout bas en regardant Ooshiba dans les yeux, totalement perdu. 

     Kimishita regarda ses mains, semblant pour une fois sans défense devant toute l'équipe. Puis, il se leva d'un coup et couru presque dans sa chambre pour aller rassembler des affaires le plus rapidement possible.

     — Kimishita ! cria le coach en le suivant comme le trois quart de l'équipe. Dit nous qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

     — Il faut... Il faut que je rentre sur Tokyo au plus vite... Il faut que je rentre... répondit le brun en mettant des affaires en boule dans un sac.

     Les autres le regardait s'agitait de tous les côtés en s'essoufflant. 

     — Calme toi et explique nous calmement Kimishita, dit doucement Usui en s'approchant de lui.

     — Je peux pas ! cria le brun dos à lui.

     — Mais pourqu-

     — Mon père est en train de mourir ! Il est en train de mourir à l'hôpital ! explosa Kimishita en sanglotant. Il s'assit sur le lit et mis ses paumes sur ses yeux, les coudes sur ses genoux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il était impuissant à cet instant.

     Ooshiba poussa tout le monde pour passer et se dirigea rapidement vers le brun. Mais une fois à ses côtés il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il posa sa main sur la tête du brun et plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient extrêmement doux.

     — Mais Kimishita, il n'y a plus de bus et... Mais je sais, dit finalement le coach.

 

 

     

      On entendait que le moteur de la voiture que le coach conduisait. Par chance, l'aubergiste avec une voiture qu'elle ne se servait pas et avait acceptée qu'ils la prennent pour aller à Tokyo. Personne ne parlait dans la voiture. Ooshiba et Kimishita étaient à l'arrière, se tenant la main doucement, du moins, Ooshiba avait timidement mis sa main sur la sienne. 

     Kimishita ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi vite. Il y a à peine quelques jours, il parlait avec son père et là, il apprenait qu'il était à la porte de la mort... C'était insensé... 

     La voiture s'arrêta et Kimishita descendit en trombe, suivit du roux. Le coach lui, allait doucement, voulant laisser le jeune brun seul avec son père.

     — Je voudrais la chambre de Meiji Kimishita s'il vous plaît ! demanda Kimishita à bout de souffle à la femme de l'accueil.

     — Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas. répondit-elle après un coup d’œil vers son écran. Il a été transféré dans une autre chambre mais je ne sais pas laquelle, je suis navrée.

     Kimishita ne chercha pas plus longtemps auprès d'elle et partit en trombe dans les étage à sa recherche.

     Ooshiba perdit la trace du brun au détour d'un couloir, mais il continua à chercher dans l'étage voulant à tout prix être là pour lui.

    

     — Kimishita-kun ! entendit le brun derrière lui. Alors il se stoppa et se retourna pour trouver Ooshiba-san. Il est ici, dit il de façon grave.

     Le brun entra dans la chambre et perdit son souffle en voyant son père.. Le pauvre homme était branché de tous les côtés et respirait de façon saccadé et douloureuse.

     — Je suis assez surprise de le voir encore en vie.. Qu'est ce qui peut le faire tenir aussi longtemps, demanda une jeune interne dans la pièce.

     — C'est l'amour Amandine. répondit Ooshiba-san, l'amour pour son fils. Maintenant laissons-les, sortons.

     Kimishita se retrouva rapidement seul avec son père, son pauvre vieux père.. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main dans la sienne avant de sentir celle du plus vieux se serrer dans la sienne. Meiji ouvrit doucement les yeux et tourna sa tête vers son fils.

     — Atsushi... dit il douloureusement.. Tu es là.... 

     Il n'avait plus la force de tousser mais le soulèvement de sa cage thoracique montrait qu'il avait expirer fortement. 

     — Oui je suis là Papa... lui répondit le brun, les larmes aux yeux. Il serrait encore plus fort la main de son père dans la sienne.

     — Je suis.. désolé... Je..

     — Ne t'excuse pas.. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers jours...

     — Mais tu es là... Maintenant... ça me va... mon fils...

     Chaque mot semblait lui brûler la gorge et à chaque phrase, il reprenait son souffle de façon asthmatique. Il devenait de plus en plus blanc et Kimishita sentait que sa main devenait de plus en plus froide..

     — Je veux que... Tu vives mon fils... Et même si je meurs... Je ne veux pas que... Tu reste seul... Je veux que tu... Que tu vives... Ta vie à fond... Regarde autour de toi et... Tu verras... Que des gens t'aiment... Et t'aident....

     Kimishita sentait qu'il allait sombrer... Chaque larmes qui tombaient sur sa joue semblait brûlante. Il avait la gorge nouée et écoutait son père pour la dernière fois.

     — Atsushi... Je t'aime... Mon fils...

     Il sourit, ferma les yeux et sa main se desserra dans celle de son fils.

     — Non... Je t'en prie...

     Kimishita sanglotait.. Il enlaça son père et le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.. Il serra le corps sans vie de son père, qui lui, était parti avec un sourire au lèvres.. Comme de son vivant... Le brun se laissa aller et pleura de toutes ses forces.

 

      Ooshiba courrait encore dans les couloirs mais il finit par trouver son père et d'autres médecins devant une porte. Il ne voyait pas Kimishita, c'est qu'il devait être à l'intérieur. Son père leva la tête et regarda son fils.

     — Kiichi, tu es venu avec lui..

     — Ouais je..

     Mais il n'a pas pus finir sa phrase car, ils entendirent un cri de la chambre... Des cris affreux de chagrins, de douleurs et de désespoir... Ooshiba ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Alors il courut vers la porte et..

     — Attends Kiichi !

     Mais il n'écoutait pas, il entra dans la pièce sombre et vit ce qu'il craignait... Kimishita enlaçant le corps de son père.. Sans vie.. Il resta d'abord quelques secondes sans bouger mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha de Kimishita et l'enlaça doucement. Il ne l'éloignait pas de son père mais, il passa ses bras sur le ventre du brun et posa son torse sur son dos. La tête sur l'épaule droite du brun. Les sanglots qu'avait le brun, le roux les encaissa et fit de son mieux pour montrer qu'il était là. Il se demandait même si Kimishita avait remarqué qu'il était là..

     Ooshiba pleura avec lui, partageant sa douleur pendant quelques instants... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour lui pour l'instant..

      

     Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures dans la chambre, ils étaient ressorti. Ooshiba-san avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout pour l'enterrement et que le brun n'aurait rien à payer. Ce qui était gentil de sa part.. Surtout qu'il n'était pas obligé.

    Le duo était ressorti de l'hôpital en compagnie du coach et se dirigeaient à présent vers la maison de Kimishita. Cette fois ci, Ooshiba avait bien prit la main du brun dans la sienne et la serrait pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

     

     — Je m'en fous je reste !

     La voix puissante d'Ooshiba Kiichi se faisait entendre dans toute la maison. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient rentrés chez Kimishita et le quadrant affichait bientôt vingt-deux heures. Le roux insistait depuis plusieurs minutes pour passer la nuit avec le brun, ne voulant pas le laisser seul cette nuit. Ils avaient déjà mangé ensemble, ou du moins Ooshiba avait forcé Kimishita à manger un peu mais, le roux voulait rester encore un peu.

     — Je t'ai dit que ça allait Kiichi. Ca va mieux là. Tu peux rentrer dormir chez toi.

     — Mais non ! Je veux dormir ici !

     — De toute façon j'ai pas de chambre pour to-

     — Je dors avec toi, je m'en fous ! Mais je veux pas partir !

     — Et pourquoi ça ?! Je vais pas m'envoler ! cria finalement le brun.

     — Je sais pas justement ! dit le roux de façon limite désespéré. 

     Kimishita ne dit plus rien, surpris. Alors le roux avait peur de ça.. Il avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.. Qu'il s'en aille lui aussi.. Il soupira.

     — S'il te plaît, implora le roux, juste cette nuit..

     Oh... Et puis pourquoi pas? ça lui ferait peut être du bien de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sous le même toit.. 

     — Très bien, dit il, mais juste cette nuit.

     Le roux semblait heureux, il souriait comme un enfant.  _Merci Kiichi_ Voulait lui dire le brun mais, il ne pouvait pas. Mais avant que la discussion reprenne, il sentis son téléphone vibrer. Numéro inconnu ? Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

     — Réponds pour voir, et met le haut parleur.

     le brun claqua la langue et décrocha. 

      _— Allô ! Kimishita ! Shiba ?! Allô !_

Ils avaient tout de suite reconnu la voix de Haibara. 

      _— Tu as fais le bon numéro au moins ?_ demanda une voix derrière qui s'apparentait à celle de Hayase.

      _— Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas comme Mizuki qui à appelé une vieille dame en se trompant d'un chiffre ! ALLÔÔÔ !!!! Tu m'entends !_

Ooshiba et Kimishita se regardèrent en secouant la tête.

      ** _—_** _Allô !!_

— On est pas sourd ! finit par crier Kimishita.

      _— Haaa tu vois que c'est le bon numéro ! ça va Kimishita ? Il est avec toi le grand couillon ?_

— Et ho ! Attends qu'on se revoit ! Je vais te rapetisser encore plus !

     Ils entendirent des rires de l'autre côté de l'interphone. 

      _— Bon alors si vous allez bien ça va._ dit Usui qui avait du prendre le combiné des mains du petit.  _Oh et Kimishita... Courage.. On est avec toi._

Puis toute l'équipe se mit à gueuler derrière lui en lançant des "courage" ou des "on t'aime". Le coach avait dû les appeler pour les mettre aux courant des nouvelles, sans trop en dire. L'appel se mit fin quelques minutes plus tard et les deux se regardèrent. Ils avaient quand même une bonne équipe.

     Après un brossage de dents assez calme, les deux se mirent au lit. Ooshiba avait bien sûr insisté pour dormir avec lui. Et puis, de toute façon, Kimishita ne l'aurait pas laisser dormir dans la chambre de son père... C'était et ça restera sa chambre.. Alors ils se tassèrent dans le lit qui était quand même assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux.

     — Mon lit est quand même plus grand..

     — Tu n'as qu'a rentrer ! Tu le retrouvera comme ça ! 

     — Non.

     Il ne dit rien de plus, se collant contre le brun, de façon à ce que Kimishita est sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand qui l'enlaçait.

     — Heuu, Kiichi..

     — Chut, je dors.

     Kimishita gloussa légèrement et s'endormit peu après. Il était tombé de fatigue. Ooshiba lui s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que le  brun était bien.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lus.


	9. Contre-coup

 

     Ooshiba Kiichi ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua que la pièce était encore sombre, mais pas totalement pour ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelques rayons de lumière passaient à travers les volets, mais c'était trop infime pour que ce soit la raison de son réveil. Il avait peut-être assez dormi ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça.. Il se connaissait et il savait que même en se couchant à 20 heures du soir, il serait capable de roupiller jusqu'au coucher du soleil le lendemain. 

     C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa peau, sur son torse pour être plus précis. Il bougea légèrement sa tête d'angle de vue et remarqua enfin ce qui l'avait réveillé. Kimishita pleurait dans son sommeil. Ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses pleures, ses lèvres tremblaient, de grosses larmes tombaient de ses yeux, roulant jusqu'à tomber sur le torse du roux mais, il dormait. Il ne devait même pas être conscient qu'il était encore en train de dormir. 

     Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui réveillerait le roux aussi facilement mais, quelque chose en lui avait dû lui dire que l'eau venait de  _lui. Lui_ qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger en ce moment.  _Lui_ avec qui il voulait passer son temps en ce moment.  _Lui..._  

     Il décida alors de le consoler. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.. Alors, il resserra doucement son emprise sur lui, il l'enlaça un peu plus fort tout en le remontant très légèrement au niveau de son torse. On aurait dit que le brun n'avait pas bougé de posture de toute la nuit et pourtant, c'était Ooshiba qui se trouvait entre le mur et Kimishita alors qu'au départ c'était l'inverse. 

     Dès que le roux avait resserré son emprise sur lui, Kimishita s'était un peu apaisé, comme par magie. Comme si Ooshiba avait fait fuir le démon qui le hantait dans ses rêves. Ooshiba se mit à penser au brun. Qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Il allait jamais accepter que le roux reste dormir tous les soirs.. Comment allait il surmonter ça quand il ne serait pas là ? Est-ce qu'il allait accepter que le roux veuille tout le temps être avec lui ? Et si jamais il ne le voulait pas, comment allait il faire ? Question argent bien sûr, car le brun n'accepterait au grand jamais que le roux le lui en donne.. Ce n'est pas avec le maigre magasin qu'il a qu'il pourra payer le loyer.. 

     Tout ce bouscula dans la tête d'Ooshiba. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à ce genre de chose mais, depuis qu'il était avec Kimishita, et depuis qu'il avait vécu avec lui ce qu'il traversait, il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup. Il avait toujours envie de faire l'idiot (bien qu'il en était un en temps normal) mais ça lui arrivait de réfléchir et faire des choses qu'il ne faisait pas avant.

     Il caressa légèrement la tête du brun en essayant de trouver un moyen de rester auprès de Kimishita, sans non plus lui être trop imposant dans sa vie..

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

     Kimishita émergea doucement de son sommeil et s'étira le dos et les bras en prenant le plus de place possible. Il avait plutôt bien dormi cette nuit, bien au chaud. Il se souvint qu'a un moment il était en plein cauchemars mais tout s'était apaisé quand il avait senti une chaleur réconfortante autour de lui. Une chaleur qu'il commençait à connaître, à  _trop_ connaître.. 

     C'est à ce moment là qu'il fit un bon dans le lit. Il n'y avait plus une once de chaleur, plus une seule tête rousse à l'horizon.. Il avait du rêver ? Il espéra que tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa famille n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar.. Il pria pour que son père soit à l'hôpital en train de l'attendre pour rentrer à la maison. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et au fond de lui, il espéra que ce soit la bonne personne..

     Mais tout ce qui entra dans la chambre, c'était un roux mouillé, une serviette autour de la taille comme seul vêtement. Il soupira de déception et de tristesse en sachant que maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.. Son père n'était plus.. Bon, au fond, il n'était pas déçu que ce soit le roux qui soit dans la pièce avec lui. La vérité lui faisait mal mais, la tête de l'idiot en face de lui le réconfortait un peu.

     — Tu compte rester planté là encore combien de temps ? Tu mouilles le sol avec tes conneries ! dit-il avant qu'il est le temps de réfléchir à une autre façon de l'aborder.

     — J'ai oublié mes affaires, c'est bon !

     Puis, le roux ne bougea plus, semblant réfléchir. Kimishita le regarda, intrigué, puis il fixa la serviette qui glissait petit à petit des hanches du roux.

     — Tu cherches à me faire un strip-tease ? Si c'est le cas, c'est raté, lui dit Kimishita qui commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi le roux était en train de bugger. 

     — Ça ne te déplairait pas, avoue, sourit le roux de façon bizarre.

     Kimishita se mit à rougir avant de lui lancer un coussin par la figure.

     — Abruti, dit-il. Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, reste dans tes pensées ! 

     — J'ai pas emmené de nouveaux vêtements ? demanda le roux, ignorant totalement la remarque de Kimishita.

     Le brun se calme pour répondre sérieusement à sa question.

     — Non, on est pas passé chez toi avant de venir ici. Tu n'as qu'a remettre ceux d'hier. C'est pas compliqué.

     — Ah ouais ? Et pour le caleçon, je fais comment ?

     Kimishita allait presque lui répondre de prendre un des siens mais, vu la différence de corpulence entre les deux, il serait fort probable que le roux est plus de testicules avant la fin de la journée, à moins que ce soit le caleçon qui cède en premier... 

     — Tu n'en met pas.

     Ooshiba fit une grimace assez amusante de dégoût.

     — Mais je vais me coincer la bit-

     — Pour une journée ça va pas te tuer, si ? Et puis tu comptes pas rester ici jusqu'à ce soir. N'est-ce pas ?

     En voyant la tête du roux, Kimishita su qu'il voulait rester.

     — Kiichi... Kimishita se leva pour se mettre à côté du roux. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie.. Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi, dès ce soir.

     — Mais, les autres reviennent dans trois jours et d'ici là, on a pas école. Je peux pas au moins rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ? S'il te plaît...

     Kimishita soupira et se mit à réfléchir, trop longtemps au goût du roux qui commençait déjà à inventer d'autres excuses, toutes aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il est vrai que les autres allaient revenir dans trois jours.. Et puis ça lui fera de la compagnie.. 

     — Kiichi...

     —... Je t'aiderais à payer les courses et le loyer, je ferais la vaisselle et le ménag-

     — Kiichi ! 

     Le roux arrêta subitement ses simagrées.

     — Très bien, tu restes. Mais une fois qu'ils sont revenus, tu rentres chez toi.

     — Promis !! 

     Ooshiba se mit à sourire bêtement et la serviette tomba cette fois pour de bon de ses hanches.

     — Oups..

     Kimishita secoua la tête, les mains dans son visage pour cacher son sourire.

 

 

      Le rouquin n'avait pas menti, il aidait bel et bien avec les taches ménagèrent. Même s'il avait mis du liquide vaisselle dans la machine à laver (faisant mousser le linge à fond) et qu'il avait cassé trois assiettes en essayant de laver la vaisselle, il aidait... Et quand le roux avait demandé a moitié en colère pourquoi il n'avait pas de lave vaisselle, Kimishita lui avait répondu assez calmement qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'en offrir un, ce qui eu l'effet de calmer Ooshiba qui avait reprit le nettoyage sans plus rien dire.

     Ooshiba ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir avoir tous ce que les autres avaient. Lave-vaisselle, sèche-linge, sèche-serviette, Ooshiba avait grandit avec toutes ces choses à ses côtés, oubliant presque que Kimishita lui, avait plus de mal pour les avoir. D'ailleurs, il était bien soulagé de voir que le lave-linge n'était pas cassé avec ces conneries. Il s'en aurait voulu sinon.

     Le roux s'était senti assez mal d'avoir demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de lave-vaisselle, il avait oublié. Et avait eu peur d'avoir rouvert les vielles blessures des jours précédent. Mais l'air passible du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en fichait un peu. 

     Le moment du repas approchait et Kimishita envoya Kiichi aller chercher quelques affaires chez lui pour éviter une catastrophe de plus en cuisine. Il ne faudrait pas que le roux mette le feu à la pièce. Quoi que il serait bien content d'y mettre le feu pour qu'il puisse dormir chez le roux. Cette pensée le fis légèrement sourire, mais, quand le roux passa la porte, Kimishita se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Tout seul pour la première fois. Première fois depuis que son père n'était plus de ce monde.. Sa poitrine se resserra. Si  Ooshiba n'était pas là des trois jours qu'il reste, il serait comme ça ? Tout seul..

     Une fois que les autres seront revenus, et qu'Ooshiba sera rentré chez lui pour de bon, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il regarda le plat de lasagne qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure et se demanda si il allait refaire ce genre de plat une fois qu'il sera seul.. Le plat préféré de Kiichi... Qu'est ce qu'il fera à manger.. Qu'est ce qu'il fera de ses journée... Qu'est ce qu'il fera de sa vie... Il est certain que le roux lui rendrait visite mais, les trois quart du temps, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, tout seul..

     Pour la première fois, Kimishita ressentait le contre-coup, le choc de la disparition de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa vision se troubla légèrement. Il s'essuya les yeux d'une main tandis que l'autre éteignait le four pour éviter que le plat ne brûle. Seul... C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entré claquer. Il se dépêcha de chasser toute tristesse de son visage pour ne pas inquiété le rouquin qui entra dans la pièce, un sac à la main.

     — Tu as fait vite, dit Kimishita essayant de cacher sa voix tremblante. Tu as couru ou quoi.

     — Ferme-la.. J'ai faim alors j'ai fais vite.

     En effet, Ooshiba était légèrement rouge et essoufflé. Il avait fait ça parce qu'il avait faim ou alors, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une part de lui l'en était reconnaissant. 

     — Va vite monter tes affaires, tes lasagnes sont prêtes.

     Ooshiba sourit et monta en vitesse mettre ses affaires dans la chambre du brun. Leur chambre pour le moment. La leur. Kimishita frissonna à cette idée. Il y avait encore quelques semaines de ça, il aurait été impensable que les deux puisse vivre ensemble et encore moins dormir dans le même lit, collé l'un à l'autre. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était limite devenu une routine. Comme si leurs corps réclamaient la chaleur de l'autre.

     

     — Encore, s'il te plaît !

     Kimishita haussa un sourcil.

     — Tu vas finir par être malade, c'est la troisième fois que tu en reprends, de pleines assiettes. dit Kimishita en versant quand même des lasagnes dans l'assiette tendu du roux.

     — Et bien alors ? C'est bon c'est tout. Merci.

     Il enfourna la première fourchette comme si c'était la première de la soirée en gémissant limite.

     — Tu aimes tant que ça ? demanda Kimishita intrigué.

     — Trop ! En plus d'être mon plate préféré, tu l'as super bien fait ! Même ma mère n'arrive pas à faire d'aussi bonne lasagnes maison.

     Kimishita se senti rougir. Ooshiba lui faisait des compliment sans même sans rendre compte. Et puis, être comparé à une mère qui cuisine bien, ça ne déplaisait pas au brun. Après tout, cuisiner pour Kiichi, ce n'était pas si mal..

     — Merci Kiichi..

     — Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

     — _D'être to_ i, pensa le brun. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Idiot !

     — Hey ! C'est toi l'idiot ! Idiot.

     Kimishita avait l'impression de retrouver une famille avec Kiichi à ses côtés. Mais pour combien de temps...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse mais plus c'est court plus c'est bon non ? xD en tout cas, merci d'avoir lus et surtout merci de lire et d'aimer ma fanfiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir <3


	10. Les problèmes s'accumulent

 —" _Nous vous avertissons pour la troisième fois, si dans deux semaine la somme demandée n'est pas réglée, nous viendrons récupérer des biens qui valent la valeur de la somme."_

Kimishita lisait la lettre pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'il avait repris les cours et deux mois que son père n'était plus là. Il avait reçu cette lettre le ce matin même, tremblant presque de frayeur en voyant que la lettre venait des huissiers. Il devait payer le loyer et tout ce qui allait avec mais, ses maigres économies de lui et son père était partis plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le magasin ne marchait pas très bien, moins qu'avant à vrai dire..  Les clients se faisaient rare et l'argent partait vite.

     Kimishita ouvrit le caisson de la caisse et soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait même pas 1000 yens.. Il le referma, dégoûté de tout ça. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un autre travail, même un travail de nuit était impossible. Ce n'était pas que c'était interdit pas le lycée, loin de là mais, les patron ne voulaient pas de lui. Ils ne voulaient que des jeunes de 18 ans ou alors avec beaucoup d'expériences. Ou alors il était trop vieux et donc trop cher pour certains patrons qui ne voulait le payer que de 500 yens par mois... _Que des abrutis !_ pensa-t-il.

     Comment allait il faire pour survivre si les huissiers venaient.. Comment allait il trouver l'argent dont il avait tant besoin..  Il n'avait même pas de quoi se nourrir correctement.. Les séances d'entrainement devenaient de plus en plus dur pour lui, et pourtant c'est un grand sportif. Ses notes à l'école commençaient doucement à chuter. Et il était déjà allé à l'infirmerie du lycée la semaine dernière par manque de sucre. Bien sûr ça avait inquiété tout le monde mais, il avait fait genre qu'il avait juste oublié de mangé le matin même. Ooshiba essayait de l'aider et Kimishita lui en était reconnaissant mais, il lui cachait les problème d'argent. Il ne voulait pas plus de sa pitié...

     La clochette de la porte sonna et une personne entra. Kimishita pria pour que ce soit un client qui achètent des choses mais, ce n'était que Ooshiba.

     — Salut, dit le roux en refermant la porte derrière lui.

     Kimishita rangea discrètement la feuille dans un des tiroir juste devant lui.

    — Salut Kiichi, qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ?

     — Je me promenais dans la rue, répondit le roux, et comme j'ai vu que le magasin était allumé, je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir des équipements.

    Il se dirigea vers les étagèrent où reposaient des chaussures de sport. 

     — Tu fais des horaires de nuit maintenant ? demanda Ooshiba sans lâcher l'étagère du regard.

     Kimishita regarda discrètement l'heure sur son portable et vit que en effet, il était plus de onze heures passée. D'habitude le magasin fermais à neuf heures mais, la lettre l'avait perturbé depuis ce matin.

     — J'allais ferm-

     — Elle sont à combien celle-ci ?

     Ooshiba avait une paire de chaussures noires à bandes bleues entre les mains.

     — Le prix est affiché dessus.

     Le roux se baissa et vit que le prix était effectivement dessus. Il se dirigea vers la caisse, sortit un billet de 1000 yens et le déposa sur le comptoir avant de se retourner.

     — Oi, Kiichi, attends au moins que je te rende la monna-

    — Garde-la c'est bon.

     — Idiot, les chaussures font 550 yens, tu as beaucoup trop donné !

     Ooshiba Kiichi se retourna, lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla en souriant. La cloche retentit encore une fois avant d'avoir le silence dans le magasin. Kimishita regarda le billet devant lui.

     — Kiichi, idiot... dit-il en rangeant le billet soigneusement.

     Est ce qu'il le savait ? Non, il voulait juste apporter son aide.. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter de nouveau équipement mais en voyant Kimishita, il avait surement envie de l'aider, sans pour autant le faire savoir directement. 

xxxxxxxxxx

     Ooshiba marchait fièrement avec ses nouvelles chaussures dans sa chambre, marchant de long en large. Il sortait de la pièce, descendait et remontait les escalier sous l’œil agacé de sa sœur. 

     — Hey, grande-sœur, tu trouves pas que je marche un peu plus vite avec ces chaussures ? On dirait pas que je vole ? On dirait pas un prince avec ces chaussures ? Hein hein hein ! 

     — Oh oui, répondit Shino en levant les yeux au ciel, on dirait le prince des imbécile.. 

     — Grande-sœur ! Tu es méchante ! 

     — Et d'abord, tu les a acheté où ces chaussures ? Tu les a volé à un passant ou quoi ? 

    — Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

     Shino posa son regard sur les chaussures avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

     — Il est presque minuit et tous les magasins sont fermés, tu les a trouvés où ?

     Kiichi arrêta de regarder ses chaussures pour se concentrer sur sa sœur.  

     — Je suis allé chez Kimishita.

     Shino ouvrit grand les yeux.

     — Kimishita ? Le Kimishita de l'autre jour ? Celui que tu ne pouvais pas voir avant et qui maintenant tu dors chez lui quelques fois ? 

     — Oui, c'est lui.

     — Comment il va ?

     Ooshiba Kiichi s'assit à côté de sa sœur et desserra ses lacets sans enlever les chaussures.

     — Pas trop bien j'ai l'impression. Il ne veut pas me le montrer mais je suis sûr qu'il a des ennuis..

     — Tu te fais peut-être des idées. Peut-être qu'il n'a rien, c'est juste toi qui t'imagines qu'il ne va pas bien.

     — Ça se voit que tu ne le connait pas. Il ne montre pas souvent ce qu'il ressent. Il ne demande jamais rien. Il ne dit jamais si ça va ou si ça va pas.. Je sais pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider.

     Shino regarda son frère avec fierté et tendresse avant de lui mettre un légers coup de poing. 

     — Je suis sûr que tout iras bien, si tu es comme ça avec lui. Si tu es la pour lui comme tu me le dis. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, alors tu l'aideras.

     — Tu as raison grande-sœur! merci !

     Kiichi se leva en souriant, fit un pas, s'entrava avec les lacets et tomba à terre. Shino éclata de rire.

     — Tu ne changeras jamais Kiichi ! rit Shino en se tenant les côtes.

xxxxxxxx

     Le lendemain matin, Kimishita eut du mal à se lever. Son dos lui faisait mal, sans parler de sa gorge et de sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur travaillait dans son crâne. Quand il se regarda dans la glace, il eut du mal à ne pas avoir peur. Il était maigre, blanc et surtout malade.. Mais il se prépara quand même à aller à l'école, ne voulant pas rater les cours et encore moins les séances d'entrainement. 

     Une fois arrivé au lycée, il se dépêcha d'aller en cours, déjà un peu en retard. La professeure ne fit pas de remarque sur son retard. et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa place. Suzuki qui était derrière lui, lui sourit de manière amicale avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. Kimishita ne leva pas la tête une seule fois du cours, se sentant trop fatigué pour le suivre de toute façon et sombra dans un sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

      Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie du lycée. Il se trouvait seul dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici.. Il se redressa pour se mettre assis quand une voix lui fis tourner la tête.

     — Dieu merci, je n'est pas acheté à mangé pour rien ! Tu t'es réveillé.

     — Shiba, c'est moi qui est payé.. répondit Satou

     —Oui mais comme tu devais me rembourser, techniquement, c'est moi qui est payé !

     — Quoi ?! Et d'où je devais te rembourser ? 

     Kimishita leva les yeux au ciel en se frottant le crâne avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait une légère bosse.

     — Pas trop mal à la tête, ça va ? demanda Suzuki en s'approchant de lui.

     Ooshiba et Satou s'arrêtèrent net de se chamailler et Ooshiba posa à manger sur la petite table juste à côté du lit.

     — Un peu mais ça va. Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Kimishita.

     Satou et Suzuki se regardèrent.

     — Tu es tombé de ta chaise en cours. Tu était complètement dans les vapes alors la prof m'a dit de t'emmener ici. Et comme je suis le plus costaud, c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'as demandé à moi. dit Ooshiba en levant la tête fièrement.

    — Arrête de mentir, c'est juste que tu étais le premier à courir pour aller le voir. La prof n'avait même pas le temps de percuter que tu le portais déjà en mode "princesse". répondit Satou d'un air légèrement moqueur, légèrement blasé.

     Ooshiba se mit à rougir. Kimishita se racla la gorge, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement car son mal de gorge lui reprit, pour faire tomber le malaise et demanda.

     — Et sinon, qu'est ce que vous faites là vous trois, vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours ?

     — Il est midi passé, c'est l'heure du déjeuné. Alors on a apporté de quoi manger pour toi et pour nous.

     Kimishita remarqua enfin le sac qu'avait posé Ooshiba à côté de lui.

     — Il ne fallait pas, dit-il, merci.

     — Bon..

     Ooshiba avait dit ce mot d'un ton assez autoritaire et sérieux.

     — J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es tombé dans les vapes tout à l'heure.. 

     — C'est la deuxième fois que tu va à l'infirmerie ce mois-ci. rajouta Suzuki qui commençait à manger, Tu as des soucis ? 

     — Est-ce que ça a quelque chose a voir avec ton.. père ? demanda Satou.

     Kimishita soupira.

     — Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste attrapé un petit coup de froid et puis cette nuit je n'est pas trop dormi, c'est pour ça. Je t'assure Kiichi que je n'est rien d'autre, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. 

     Ooshiba soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kimishita, sur le lit, en commençant à manger, invitant Kimishita et Satou à faire de même. 

     — Tu me le dirais si un truc n'allait pas, hein Kimishita ? demanda le roux.

     Kimishita hocha doucement la tête, ne voulant pas répondre autre chose. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, il lui cachait déjà tant de choses... 

 

 

     Presque une semaine était passé depuis le malaise de Kimishita et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Déjà, il n'avait toujours pas l'argent pour payer les huissiers alors il avait décidé de leurs envoyer une lettre comme quoi il était tout seul, sans aucun parent depuis que son père était décédé et qu'il ne pouvait pas payer la somme. La lettre arriva aujourd'hui et il avait eu du mal à ne pas tuer tout le monde...

      _"Cher Mr. Kimishita, nous ne voulons pas savoir votre situation familial, nous voulons que vous payiez la somme demandé. Il vous reste une semaine avant notre arrivé. Si vous ne payez pas d'ici là, nous viendrons enlever tous vos biens. La mort de votre père ne vous servira pas d'excuse pour ce que nous vous demandons. Veuillez faire vite, cordialement."_

C'était une plaisanterie ? Ils se moquaient de lui... Il ne restait qu'une semaine et ces bâtards n'étaient pas fichus de l'aider un peu... Ces huissiers... Escrocs plutôt !

     — Bande de fils de pute...

     Kimishita se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, posa sa tête entre ses bras et réfléchis... Il fallait qu'il fasse des économies, qu'il mange  _encore moins_ pour qu'il puisse payer ces salauds... Il était perdu... La tête d'Ooshiba et son air autoritaire de l'autre fois lui revint en tête.

      _— Tu me le dirais si un truc n'allait pas, hein Kimishita..._

     Kimishita laissa ses larmes couler doucement le long de ses joues... Il était désespéré....

     — Kiichi....

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écris en une semaine. Deux chapitre en même pas trois jours... C'est un miracle ! Vive les jours de congés haha  
> Merci d'avoir lus et à très vite pour la suite. Je vous aime, bisous <3


	11. Etat alarmant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me revoilà après une très longue absence ! veuillez m'excuser mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ces derniers temps. le manque de motivation et d'encouragement s'est fait ressentir... je n'arrivais pas a écrire en sachant que personne ne lisais ou commentait.. mais me revoilà ^^

 

     — Allez encore un tour et ensuite on passe aux entraînements de passes, cria le coach Nakazawa à côté du banc.

     L'entraînement du soir avait débuté il y a quelques minutes maintenant et ils entamaient leurs 10e tours de terrain comme échauffement. 

     Une fois le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin des tours, tous se rassemblèrent pour former des groupes de 2 à 3 pour s'entraîner aux passes. Nitobe, Shitatori et Nakijin s'étaient empressés de se mettre ensemble, oubliant Kurusu. Après avoir vu tous les groupes, il remarqua que le seul où il n'y avait que 2 personnes était le groupe de Kimishita et Ooshiba. Ooshiba s'était empressé de venir vers Kimishita, l'obligeant à venir avec lui, de grès ou de force, ce qui avait exaspéré Kimishita.

     — Tu va encore me coller longtemps comme ça, Kiichi ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

     — Yep, et si ça te va pas, c'est pareil, avait répondu le roux en tirant la langue.

     Kurusu se rapprocha et quand Kimishita se retourna pour regarder qui arrivait, Kurusu émit un petit couinement de peur. Kimishita claqua sa langue contre son palais et ramassa un ballon à terre.

     — Aller, venez les idiots.

     — OI ! Idiot toi même l'intello !

     — Qu'est ce que tu as la grande asperge !

     — _mais pourquoi je suis avec ces deux géants du football, et aussi ces deux là qui peuvent pas se blairer..._ pensa Kurusu.

     Kimishita et Ooshiba étaient en tête de gondole et tout deux avaient le sourire au lèvre, Ooshiba avec la tête levé fièrement et Kimishita les yeux fermés, les mains sur les hanches. Retrouver ce genre de conversation était bon pour eux deux, et ils le savaient.

 

 

     — Allez, rentrez bien et reposez vous bien pour l'entraînement de demain, dit Ubukata en rangeant son carnet dans son sac. Et Tsukamoto, j'ai bien dit reposer, hein.

     — Oui Ubukata-san, je ne bougerais pas ce soir.

     — Il est avec moi ce soir, dit Kazama en l'entourant de ses bras en rigolant.

     Ubukata leva les yeux au ciel en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

     — Allez les gars, on dégage ! Oust !

     En les voyant partir calmement, elle se dit qu'ils étaient bien dociles avec elle et elle se disait aussi qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop cette équipe maintenant... Oui, elle les aimaient comme ses frères.

 

     Kimishita rentra doucement chez lui, ouvrit la porte puis la referma juste derrière lui. Il soupira, s'appuya contre celle ci et se laissa glisser le long pour tomber assis à terre. Il ne restait que trois jours avant l'arrivé des huissier... Et il n'avait toujours pas la somme demandé... Il essayait de rester fort face aux autres mais, tout seul... comment il devait faire pour rester fort... Il avait toujours une petite frayeur que les huissiers venait maintenant et prenaient tout ce qui lui était cher, le laissant encore plus dans la misère.. 

     Mais avant qu'il ne plonge encore plus dans ses pensées, il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il plongea sa main dans celle-ci pour y déloger son portable afin de lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. 

     — Jai besoin de ton aide. 

     Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder qui l'avait envoyé qu'il savait déjà qui c'était. 

     — Tu es où? répondit-il assez rapidement.

     — Chez moi. Viens vite stp.

     Kimishita se releva, s'épousseta les fesses, au cas où il y aurait un peu de poussière et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. 

 

     Kimishita arriva assez rapidement devant une grande maison, une grande maison assez familière. Il entra dans le jardin, monta les trois marche du palier puis sonna à la porte. Il n'avait même pas attendu trente secondes que des pas, courant, se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le brun pus apercevoir Ooshiba Kiichi, une griffure sur la joue, encore rougie donc encore toute fraîche. Kimishita gloussa.

     — Tu t'es fais attaqué par un ours ? dit-il en plaisantant.

     — Presque !

     Et le roux le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

    — Tu t'y connais en chaton ? 

     — En quoi ? demanda Kimishita, prit au dépourvu.

     Ooshiba attrapa plus fermement son bras et l'emmena de force à l'étage.

     — Mais attend ! Je n'ai même pas enlevé mes chaussures !

     Ooshiba ne lui répondait pas, le faisant entrer dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte.

     — Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Woow ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici...

     La chambre du roux était.. pleine de savon partout, de griffures dans les rideaux et les sièges. Le brun jeta un regard au roux qui ramassait un linge par terre.

     — Kiichi ? Tu as lâché un lion ici ?

     Ooshiba n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'un petit chaton, minuscule sortit de l'armoire en miaulant avant de cracher sur le rouquin. Kimishita se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire mais, il gloussa un peu.

     — Attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est ce petit chaton qui as fait tout ça ?

     — C'est un vrai monstre !

     Le chaton recracha sur lui avant de grimper aux rideaux, ou plutôt les reste de rideaux.

     — Tu m'expliques ?

     Ooshiba lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé ce chaton dans les poubelles, tout sale et abandonné. Il était noir et blanc et Ooshiba avait été prit de pitié pour cette petite chose. Alors il l'avait ramené à la maison, lui avait donné un peu à manger et avait aussi voulu lui donner un bain. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

     Kimishita secoua la tête en lui disant que les chats détestaient les bains.

    Alors, Kimishita donna un petit coup de main au rouquin, l'aida à finir le bain du chat parce que, un chaton recouvert de savon, ça n'allait pas le faire. Une fois lavé et séché, le chaton s'était enfuis dans la penderie du plus grand. Apres avoir lavé les dégâts du monstre, tous deux soufflèrent de soulagement.

     — J'ai bien crus qu'on n'allait jamais y arriver. Et comment ça se fait que tu ne t'es pas fait griffé toi ?!

     — J'ai une certaine alchimie avec les chats, dit Kimishita avec fierté.

     — Pfff, menteur !

     Ooshiba lui lança un coussin qui était à sa porté, à la figure du brun. Lui resta figé quelques instant avant de prendre sa revanche.

 

     Les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit du roux, rouge et essoufflés après une longue lutte. Kimishita regardait le plafond en souriant légèrement avant de sentir Ooshiba bouger et se tourner vers lui et s'écraser sur lui, la tête près de son torse. Kimishita se mit à rougir et essaya de le bouger.

     — O-Oi idiot, tu fais quoi là ?!

     — Je suis fatigué, laisse moi.

     — Je suis pas un coussin, bouge de là.

     Kimishita ne voulait pas paraître méchant mais le rouquin l'avait pris par surprise et il avait parlé d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ooshiba bougea et s'assit au bord du lit. Il semblait, triste ? Kimishita se redressa doucement lui aussi.

     — Merci d'être venu m'aider aujourd'hui, dit le roux, la gorge un peu noué, mais il se reprit assez rapidement et fit face au brun. Tu veux rester manger là ce soir ?

     Kimishita ne réagit pas tout de suite mais il se reprit.

     — Non merci, il faut que je rentre.

     Ooshiba tourna la tête et haussa les épaules. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais en l'ouvrant, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait dehors.

     — Merde..

     — Attends, je vais te raccompagner. Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de nous emmener.

     Kimishita le retint par la manche.

     — C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

     — Tu veux pas attendre un peu? Ou alors prendre un parapluie ? Prend en un au moins.

     — C'est gentil Kiichi mais non. On se voit demain à l'école.

     — Mais..

     Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer que le brun était déjà parti en courant. Ooshiba avait envie de le suivre, de lui emmener un parapluie mais, quelque chose en lui le retenait. Alors il le regardait s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître.. Il rentra et monta dans la chambre. Il remarqua que le chaton était sorti de sa cachette et était couché sur le lit, là où était Kimishita quelques minutes auparavant. Ooshiba sentit ses entrailles se tordre légèrement. Il s'approcha de lui et put le caresser doucement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang....

 

 

     Kimishita arriva finalement chez lui et rentra en vitesse, mouillé jusqu'au os. Il ferma la porte à clef et monta se doucher. Une fois qu'il avait fini, qu'il était sec et habillé, il descendit les escalier et manqua de tomber. Sa tête lui tournait atrocement et il se sentait fiévreux. Il avait dû attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se tenir debout. Il mangea rapidement un petit snack et parti se coucher, se sentant pas bien du tout..

 

     Le lendemain, il eut beaucoup de mal pour se lever. Beaucoup plus que les autres jours. Il avait mal à la tête, au ventre, au dos, au torse, au jambes... Si son père avait été là, il lui aurait crié d'aller se recoucher mais, il se décida d'aller au lycée quand même.

     La journée s'était passé tranquillement, avec le repas du midi maigre, comme d'habitude et la séance d'entraînement approchait.  

     Une fois l'heure arrivé, il vit que tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Tsukamoto lui parlait mais il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux. Kazama arriva à son tour pour parler au petit en rigolant. Kimishita ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'entendait que du brouhaha autour de lui. Ooshiba s'approcha de lui et lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas, il n'entendait que le son de sa voix. Puis, il vit tout le monde commençait à courir alors il se mit à les suivre, Ooshiba continuant à lui parler. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus basse, jusqu'à disparaître. 

     Il sentit quelque chose de dur heurter son crâne en premier, puis le reste de son corps. Il se sentait partir doucement, entendant une dernière fois la voix paniquée du roux.

 

\--------------------------

 

     Ooshiba trouvait Kimishita bizarre ce matin et il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Mais le brun ne lui répondait pas, les yeux un peu brumeux. L'exercice commençait et il voyait Kimishita suivre les autres. Il essaya de lui parler encore et encore mais le brun ne répondait jamais. Puis, il vit Kimishita chanceler jusqu'à tomber à terre.

     — Kimishita ! cria le roux.

     Tous les autres autour s'arrêtèrent net de courir et il se rassemblèrent tous autour d'eux. Le coach courra vers eux avec Ubukata.

     — Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune fille.

     Ooshiba n'écoutait pas et retourna doucement Kimishita en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Kimishita était blanc, les lèvres légèrement bleus, du sang coulant le long de celle-ci et de son crâne. Ooshiba fut prit de terreur et cria.

     — Que quelqu'un appel une ambulance vite ! Je vous en prie !

     Le coach composa vite le numéro et parlait vite aux ambulanciers pour qu'il viennent rapidement.

     — Shiba.. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Haibara, priant pour que ce ne soit pas grave.

     — Je sais pas...

     Ooshiba eut un flash et se rappela le père de Kimishita, et se rappela qu'il s'était passé presque la même chose..

     — Je vous en prie... Pas ça....

 

 

  A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lus ! oh et, je suis retourné voir mon compte Skyrock, là où j'écrivais aussi beaucoup de fanfiction. Et... Ca m'a fait trop bizarre !! C'est un peu mieux ce que j'écris ici quand même haha  
> merci encore à ceux qui lisent et aiment ma fanfiction ! je vous aime ! Kiss <3


	12. Tout se sait un jour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après que Kimishita soit tombé en pratique, Ooshiba va finalement savoir ce que lui cachait son ami pendant tout ce temps..

      Kiichi Ooshiba bougeait les jambes nerveusement avant de se lever et faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente puis, il se rassit, toujours aussi nerveux.

     — Calme toi Ooshiba, il n'a surement rien de grave, lui dit le coach Nakazawa qui était resté avec lui tout ce temps. 

     — Si il n'avait rien de grave, ça aurait fait un moment que quelqu'un serait venu nous voir ! cria le roux.

     Il ne voulait pas être méchant ou devenir agressif avec son coach mais savoir que Kimishita était dans un de ces putain de lits d'hôpital était insoutenable pour lui. Il n'avait rien pus faire pour l'aider.. Il s'imaginait tous les scénarios possible et il eut peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'a son père.. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce 'n'était pas le cas.

     Il sortit son portable et regarda l'heure. Il était dans cette salle d'attente depuis presque quatre heures... Il était bientôt vingt et une heure, il n'avait toujours pas mangé et il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes. 

     Le coach était le seul a être resté à cette heure si, se préoccupant de Kimishita. Les autres avaient été là bien sûr, mais au fil des heures, ils étaient parti tous un par un, ce qui était bien normal. Mais tous avaient insisté pour avoir des nouvelles de Kimishita le plus vite possible. 

     Puis, la porte battante s'ouvrit, révélant un homme grand au cheveux brun presque roux avec des yeux bleu saphir habillé d'une immense blouse blanche.

     Ooshiba Kiichi se leva d'un bond en voyant son père arriver et se mit devant lui en deux grandes enjambés.

     — Alors ?! dit-il rapidement.

     Kintarõ Ooshiba leva les mains, paumes vers son fils et lui fit signe de se calmer.

     — Tout va bien Kiichi, calme toi. 

     — Tout va bien ? Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps ? Si vous avez mis autant de temps c'est que tu me caches un truc ! Je veux savoir, qu'est ce qu'il-

     Kintarõ avait posé sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour le faire taire, un légers rictus sur les lèvres.

     — Tu vas te taire cinq minutes, tout le monde te regardes.

     — Ve m'en fife... répondit le rouquin, la main toujours sur sa bouche. 

     Ooshiba Kintarõ se mit à regarder le coach puis son fils.

     — Venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

 

     Ooshiba Kiichi et Katsutoshi Nakazawa entrèrent dans le bureau du docteur Ooshiba, qui lui fermait la porte derrière eux.

     — Asseyez-vous.

     — Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps alors ? demanda Kiichi qui venait de s'asseoir.

     Kintarõ Ooshiba s'assit à son tour et se mit à les regarder sérieusement.

     — Kiichi, si ça a prit autant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai pris le temps de faire toutes les analyses possibles. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour être certain qu'il n'est pas les même pathologie que son père. Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'est pas de cellules cancérigène, comme lui.

     En voyant que les deux en face de lui ne disaient rien, attendant des réponses, il poursuivit.

     — Et heureusement, il n'a rien de tout ça.

     Ooshiba Kiichi se mit à soupirer de soulagement, s'affaissant sur le siège.

     — Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive alors ? demanda le coach Nakazawa, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure.

     — Est ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Kimishita-Kun en ce moment ?

     Kiichi et Katsutoshi se sont regardé.

     — Il avait l'air un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude mais je pensais que c'était à cause de ses cauchemars. a répondu Kiichi en fixant son père.

     Kintarõ Ooshiba soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air fatigué, ou plutôt peiné d'après ce que pouvait voir les deux autres.

     — En fait, Kimishita-Kun n'a pas de gros problème de santé en sois mais.. Il est extrêmement fatigué, il se surmène et donc il est plus vulnérable au maladie. Et d'après ce qu'on a vu dans les analyses, il commence à être malade. Ses anticorps sont fatigué, il faut qu'il se repose.

     Kiichi allait parler mais son père le coupa.

     — Et surtout.. Il ne mange pas à sa faim.. Voir pas du tout. Si ça continue comme ça, il va avoir de grave problèmes de santé..

     Kiichi ouvrit grand les yeux.

     — Grave comment ?...

     — Grave, Kiichi. répondit son père, le regardant sérieusement.

     Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qu'aucun des deux adultes ne purent comprendre.

     — Pardon ? demanda le coach.

     Kiichi se tordit les mains et dit de façon un peu plus clair mais pas très fort.

     — J'aurais dû faire un peu plus attention.. Mais je ne peux pas le surveiller constamment. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait tous les jours. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais veiller sur lui. Je-

     Il s'arrêta subitement, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

     — Je sais ! il releva les yeux vers son père. Il n'a qu'a venir chez nous ! hein ?

     — Ce serait une bonne idée, c'est vrai. répondit Ooshiba-san en se grattant le menton.

     Kiichi n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sorti du bureau pour se dépêcher d'aller chercher les affaires de Kimishita. A peine sortit, il passa un coup de fil à Albert, son chauffeur pour qu'il puisse venir l'aider. Il arriva bien avant son chauffeur, ayant couru comme un dérater pour arriver le plus vite possible.

 

     Ils étaient à présent en train de ramasser les affaires dont Kimishita pouvait éventuellement avoir besoin lors de son séjour chez le rouquin. Albert avait prévu un grand sac, qui ressemblait plus a une valise qu'un sac, pour pouvoir tout rentrer car, d'après le jeune "maître", ils allaient devoir prendre des tonnes de choses mais au final, le sac n'était même pas rempli a moitié. Kiichi ouvrit le placard à vêtement du brun et se mit à sourire avant de secouer la tête.

      — Cet idiot à vraiment un style pourris, son armoire est remplis de vêtement à motif dégueulasse ou avec des couleur à vomir.

     — Flashy. dit Albert en prenant un pull jaune à motif rose bonbon entre les mains. Votre ami a vraiment des goûts.. particulier.

     — Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais je suis sûr qu'au moins, il porte des caleçon normaux. 

     Le rouquin ouvrit le tiroir et tira une tronche pas possible..

     — .... MAIS QUI PORTE DES CALEÇONS AVEC DES MUFFINS DESSUS ! cria Ooshiba en pointant le dit caleçon.

 

     — Bon, je crois qu'on a tout, je pense qu'on a rien oublié et puis au pire, si il manque un truc, je reviendrai le chercher. 

     Ooshiba se dirigea ver l'entrée du magasin, prêt à partir mais un tiroir mal fermé du bureau attira son attention. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une pile de lettre ouverte et pour certaines, froissées. Il ne pus retenir sa curiosité et en lus une.  Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sentit une vague de rage monter en lui.

     — Albert, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents, tendant la lettre à son chauffeur.

     Le vieille homme lut la lettre que lui tendait le roux et son air s'assombrit avant de devenir triste.

     — Des huissiers... ça explique pas mal de choses..

     — Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ces enculés ! Ils servent à quoi ?!

     Albert resta calme devant lui et lui expliqua calmement que les huissiers étaient des gens qui réclamaient de l'argent à ceux qui ne payaient pas leurs cotisation et que si au bout de quelques temps, la somme n'est pas payé, ils venaient chercher des meubles et autres biens pour combler la somme dû.

     Ooshiba fouilla dans les autres lettres et se sentit encore plus dégoûter.

     — Il leur a tout expliqué mais, ils s'en tape ! Quelle bande de chiens ! 

     — Vous devez en parler à votre père, il pourrait faire quelque chose.. 

     — Ouais...

     Pourquoi Kimishita ne lui avait rien dit pour les huissiers ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit pour ses problèmes d'argent ? Pourquoi il n'a pas demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas confiance ...?

     Il regarda la date pour savoir quand il avait reçu la dernière lettre et remarqua que c'était le jour où il lui avait demandé de venir pour s'occuper du chaton... Pourquoi n'avait il rien vu lui aussi.. Pourquoi n'avait il par remarqué que son ami avait besoin de lui ? Qu'il lui criait à l'aide? Qu'il était souffrant ? Pourquoi ?? 

     Il devait lui demander des réponses.. Il devait lui dire qu'il était là pour lui !

     — Bordel !!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Kimishita était en train de finir son dessert, le seul repas qu'il avait pus manger en entier. Il s'était réveillé le matin même dans ce lit d'hôpital après être tombé en pratique. Le docteur Ooshiba était venu le voir dès qu'il s'était éveillé. Il l'avait un peu réprimandé en lui disant que d'après les analyses, Kimishita ne mangeait pas assez et n'était pas en bonne santé. Malgré ses petites engueulades, le brun voyait bien que le médecin s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il ne le fâchait pas complètement. Ooshiba-San lui avait ensuite dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les frais médicaux, que tout était déjà réglé depuis le début par sa famille et qu'il devait juste se reposer.

     Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi faisait-t-il tout ça ? Pourquoi le docteur l'aidait-t-il autant ? Surtout par rapport aux frais... Puis il se mit à penser à Kiichi... Ça devait être de famille sérieusement.. Kimishita n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça, obligé d'être aidé par les autres... Il leurs en était reconnaissant certes, mais, il avait l'impression d'être impuissant et inutile. 

     Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait qu'ils payent les frais.. Au moins, il peut économiser un peu plus pour pouvoir payer les huissiers.. Attendez... Merde ! Kimishita posa vite son pot de dessert à présent vide et se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone afin de regarder la date. 

     — Oh non.. dit-il, C'est pas vrai..

     Le jour de leurs venu.. Non... C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient venir prendre ses meubles.. Et si jamais ils étaient déjà là ? Et si ils avaient cassé une fenêtre pour pouvoir entrer ? Toutes ces suppositions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait envie d'aller voir pour les arrêter ! Il devait les arrêter ! Si jamais il prenait des choses qu'il lui était cher à ses yeux... Comment faire...

     Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ooshiba Kiichi entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte juste derrière lui. 

     — Yo. dit-il en s'approchant du lit, son sac de cours sur ses épaules. Tu as l'air pâle, ça va pas ? Tu as mangé au moins ? il lui demanda, légèrement fâché.

     Kimishita soupira et poussa le plateau où se trouvait la nourriture.

     — Hey, tu n'as pas tout mangé ! Mon père t'as dit quoi ? Il t'as dit que tu devait te reposer ET manger. Et puis, Eh oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?

     Kimishita s'était levé et commençait à s'habiller.

     — Il.. Il faut que je rentre et que.. Je vérifie un truc.. dit-il en attrapant sa chemise mais, Ooshiba le stoppa.

     — Vérifier quoi ? 

     Le ton du roux était un peu sombre mais ça se voyait qu'il essayait de le cacher.

    — Que je vérifie si... Si...Si j'ai bien éteins le gaz ! dit-il un peu trop fort pour que ce soit la raison.

     Ooshiba leva un sourcil.

      — Le gaz, vraiment ? l'interrogea le grand, l'air pas du tout convaincu.

      — Oui ! répliqua le brun en essayant de tirer sur la chemise pour la récupérer des griffes du roux. Tu sais, un accident est vite arrivé avec une fuite de gaz. Enfin un oublie de gaz.. Bon tu as compris quoi. Il faut que j'aille vérifier tout de suite et-..

      — Arrête ! cria enfin le roux.

      Sa voix était plus puissante et il fixait Kimishita avec une telle tristesse..

     — Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

     — Mais enfin.. De quoi tu parles, demanda doucement le brun qui craignait que le roux est enfin comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait.

     — De quoi je parles ?! De ça !

     Il joint le geste à la parole et sortit une feuille froissée que Kimishita connaissait trop bien.

     — Tu comptais le cacher combien de temps encore ? Hein ?! 

     — Mais comment tu-..

     — Je suis allé chez toi pardi ! Je suis allé chez toi pour aller récupérer quelques unes de tes affaires afin de t'installer un moment chez moi pour que tu te remette comme il faut ! Ferme-la ! lui cria-t-il en voyant que le brun voulait répliquer. Tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! 

     Ooshiba laissa tomber la chemise par terre et se rapprocha un peu plus de Kimishita, le prenant violemment par le bras.

     — Non mais tu te rends compte ! Si je n'avais pas découvert ces putains de lettres, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Hein ! Tu aurais laisser ces enfoirés prendre ta maison sans rien dire ! Parce que non, tu n'aurais pas réussi à rassembler la somme qu'ils demandaient ! Et je le sais ! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en te laissant mourir de faim tu aurais une chance d'avoir assez d'argent pour faire ce qu'ils demandaient ! Réveilles toi Kimishita ! 

     Kimishita le regardais sans rien dire, sans bouger, choqué par les mots du roux. Et plus le roux parlait, plus il criait et plus les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Ce n'était pas Kimishita qui était triste au point de pleurer... C'était Ooshiba.. Kimishita ne faisait que le regarder, sans rien faire..

     — Tu n'as même pas la moitié de ce qu'ils demandent ! Et tu pensais sincèrement que tu pouvais y arriver ! Putain Kimishita ! Comment tu pouvais croire une chose pareille ! Comment tu pouvais faire une chose pareille ! Comment tu... Ooshiba sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance....

     Il avait presque murmuré sa dernière phrase. Elle marqua la fin de son long et puissant monologue et il lâcha le bras du brun. Kimishita sursauta à sa phrase.. Tout ce que lui avait crié le roux était malheureusement vrai, mais il lui faisait confiance par contre !

     — Je te fais confiance, Kiichi... dit il d'une petite voix.

     — Alors pourquoi... implora le roux, la voix cassé par son discours et les larmes. 

     — Je ne pouvais pas Kiichi... Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler... Je ne voulais pas plus de ta pitié.. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches pour les huissiers.. Je ne voulais pas te demander de m'aider en finance.. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi.. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi et ta famille.. 

     — Tu n'es pas un fardeau espèce d'idiot ! Et si je veux m'inquiéter pour toi alors je m'inquiéterais ! Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber !

     — Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! Pourquoi tu m'aides autant ?! Pourquoi tu me fais tout ça !?

     — Parce que je t'aime !

     Kimishita sursauta et Ooshiba fut surpris de sa propre réponse. Il se mit à rougir et il bafouilla en regardant le sol.

     — Je veux dire.. Je t'aime bien... Tu es un ami cher pour moi et... Ces temps-ci tu as besoin de moi alors... Je veux tout faire pour t'aider... 

     Ooshiba était rouge comme un tomate et il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était sortit tout seul.. Et il n'avait même pas essayé de le nier.. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait putain... Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.. Pas comme.. Ça ! Pas sexuellement ni.. Amoureusement.. Non c'était impossible. C'était juste sous le coup de l'émotion rien de plus. Alors oui Kimishita était cher pour lui mais pas à ce point... N'est ce pas...

     Il remonta son regard et vit que Kimishita était aussi rouge que lui, ce qui fit chavirer son cœur encore plus ! Kimishita essaya de parler.

     — Enfin.. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je rentre quand même. Il faut que je les stoppe avant qu'il ne prenne mes biens.

     — Pour quoi faire ? dit Ooshiba qui avait finalement réussi à revenir de ses émotions. C'est déjà réglé.

     — Comment ..?

     Ooshiba sortit une dernière feuille, verte cette fois ci et pas froissée. Il la tendit au brun pour qu'il puisse la lire. 

     Kimishita écarquilla les yeux avant de voir sa vision troublée.

     — Mais... Kiichi..

     — Je te l'ai dit, lui répondit le roux. Je suis là pour toi et pour t'aider.

     Il lui sourit en se grattant la joue.

     Kimishita ne retint pas ses larmes. Il voulait d'abord lui crier dessus et l'insulter pour l'avoir autant aidé mais, son corps ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Alors, il combla le manque de distance qu'il y avait entre les deux et se jeta dans les bras du roux, la tête au creux de son torse...

     — Idiot... réussi enfin à dire Kimishita.

     — Je sais.

     Ooshiba sourit de plus belle, les joues légèrement rougi cette fois tout en lui touchant les cheveux.

    

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 12 ! Et les relations commencent à se mettre a terme ^^ tout arrive doucement !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lus.


End file.
